58 For the Love of a Child
by ARtheBard
Summary: With Emily still recovering from a bullet wound the rest of the team travels to Wyoming to work with an agent from Denver on a series of escalating bank robberies. With a profile proving hard to pin down, can the team react in time when the lives of 2 agents hang in the balance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy! I'm back. This picks up right where 57 left off so it may help to read that last chapter since it's been a while. Have outlines for 3 more stories so, real life permitting, I should keep y'all entertained for a couple more months at least.**

**Enjoy!**  
**AR**

* * *

As soon as the team is in the air, Garcia starts tapping into the security systems at the various banks that were robbed to download their full security video as events unfolded. State police, who are heading up the investigation with a regional FBI agent, had sent her abbreviated copies with the case files but she knows her little elves like to see everything. When she realizes the extent of what she will be doing that day in addition to anything more the team asks for, she figures it is best to cancel her dinner with Stephanie early. She hits speed dial 8 on her phone.

"Diedrickson," is the terse answer.

"You sound so sexy when you answer that way."

Stephanie smiles. "Hey. Sorry, you came in as unavailable. Why do I think you might be calling to cancel on me?"

Garcia sighs. "Because I'm calling to cancel on you. I just sent the team minus Emily to Wyoming to look into some weird bank robberies. I've got to view a bunch of security videos plus start the various runs they come up with to help them narrow down a profile."

"Why are the local agents calling in a profiling team?"

"That's the freaky part." Garcia tells her about the weird escalations. "So, they need to get inside the minds of these guys and try to predict what's next for them."

Stephanie chuckles. "Yeah, I can see why. Well, if anything changes, let me know. Otherwise just call me when we can do dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding."

"I seem to remember a certain sexy lady forgiving me when I had to go meet a dope dealer in North Carolina with barely an hours notice. We have pretty crazy jobs, Penelope. You're the first woman I've been with that doesn't hold that against me. It's just one of the many reasons I love you."

Garcia smiles proudly. "I love you, too. I'll call you tonight when I get home."

"Perfect. Love you, sweetheart."

"Bye, baby."

Garcia is smiling goofily as she hangs up the phone. A throat clearing behind her startles her. She slowly turns and stares into the blushing face of Kevin Lynch.

"Uh…hi," she says quietly.

"I…um…I was…" he finally just holds up the items in his hand. "The boss sent me down to set Emily up with the voice command software."

"OH! Uh, right. She'll be in JJ's old office. Reid cleaned off the desk yesterday for her."

He nods, clearly uncomfortable. "Right. Guess she can't be carrying on conversations on this with all the noise in the bullpen."

"Right."

The two former lovers stare at each other a moment. Finally Kevin clears his throat.

"So…does he treat you good?"

Garcia contemplates her answer. "Yes…she does."

Kevin nods a second…then the pronoun hits him. "Sh- -she?" Garcia nods. "Oh. So, uh, you were…did you always…did we break up because…shit, I don't know what to ask."

"Don't ask any of those things, Kevin. Just know this has nothing to do with you and is all about me and my feelings."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had feelings for women? Feelings like that?"

"Kevin, I'm not having this conversation with you at work. Maybe not out of work, either. Do you need help with Emily's things or what?" she says with frustration.

He stares at her a moment. "No…I got it. Bye."

He turns and walks out. Garcia slumps down in her chair. She hadn't wanted to break it to him this way. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually but she had hoped to talk to him over coffee or something; not have him hear her declare her love over the phone to someone else. Finally she shakes her head.

"Oh, well, what's done is done." She spins back to her computer. "Time to get on these videos to help my little worker bees track down these disco dancing dirt bags."

* * *

Kevin works quickly setting up Emily's monitor and docking station in the office in which she had once been held captive by a man whose daughter had just 72 hours to live. In the time since, it had become a storage area as no one could forget the final act of that desperate sheriff.

"I'm so sure she'll _love_ being back in here," he mutters.

Finally he has everything set up as best as he can with her laptop still at her house. He suddenly sits up. If anyone knows what's going on with Garcia it would be Emily. He calls his boss.

"Emily has her laptop at home and her team just left on a case. I'm going to take the software to her and get it loaded in case they need her help before tomorrow."

Grabbing the disk with the program and the headset, he quickly leaves the office. He considers calling ahead but decides surprise might be better. He had his FBI creds so he should be able to get into the community with no problem.

Thirty minutes later Kevin is pulling up at the gates. He hands his credentials to the guards.

"Computer Tech Kevin Lynch delivering a computer upgrade to Agent Emily Prentiss," he explains.

The guard checks Kevin's name against his list of banned people and does not find it. He hands them back.

"No problem. I'll call ahead and let them know you're on your way."

Kevin nods, knowing better than to ask that it not happen. "Thanks."

He drives through the gates, hoping Emily doesn't just turn him away when she finds out why he is really here.

* * *

After getting off the conference call, Emily had sat down in the recliner in the bedroom, staring out over the backyard. Sergio had jumped up into her lap, seeming to understand his Mama needed a little comfort. Her mind replays things over and over again trying to see if there was a better way to have handled things. She can't find one. So all she can do now is accept the aftermath of a decision made many years ago.

"We were cleared, Sergio. I'm still not completely okay with it but Declan and Tom are the ones that benefit from this. It's not about me, right?" she looks down at the cat, who just stretches his neck to make sure she scratches the right spot. She smiles at him. "I'll take that to mean yes. It also means I don't end up in prison here or overseas. The story was accepted. Maybe it's the old Catholic guilt still in me but I'm not sure I'll ever feel right about this where it concerns me. But for Tom, Declan and the babies on the way, I will learn to live with it. This is bigger than me, Serg. The team saw that or they wouldn't have done what they did. Especially not Hotch. He is so by the book I think it might be tattooed on his heart. But he did this because he saw it was more important than the book. So really all I can do is accept it, honour them by being the best damn teammate they have, and by being an even better friend." With one arm she lifts him up and gives him a kiss on the head. "Thanks for the talk, big guy. You always know just what to say to me."

Emily hears chuckling from the doorway. She looks to see Francesca standing there.

"You've been up here stewing for a while, Emily. All okay?"

Emily nods. "Getting there."

"Good. The gates just called. Kevin is on his way with an upgrade to your computer."

Emily frowns. "He came here to do that? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

Francesca shrugs. "I don't know, cara. But he will be here in a couple minutes."

"Okay. Let me grab my laptop."

Emily stands, much to Sergio's displeasure, and takes her computer and its cord downstairs. She smiles at Kevin when she opens the door.

"Hi, saw you coming up the walk."

He nods. "Hi, Emily."

She studies his face as he walks in. "Kev, why the rush to do this today? Why not just wait until tomorrow?"

He shrugs and takes the computer from her. "Well, you know, this way if there are any problems, we have a day to fix it."

Emily raises an eyebrow as he walks into the living room. "Kevin, you are aware I'm a profiler, right? And that I can tell you're lying?"

Kevin sighs and continues to set the computer up. After it gets running, he pops in the thumbdrive with the program and looks at Emily.

"So…Penny is seeing someone."

Emily sighs and sits down. She had not seen this coming. "Uh, yeah. How'd you find out?"

"Heard her cancelling a date and saying that she loved her, too."

"Ah. So you know it's a woman?"

He nods. "She told me."

"I see. What else did she say?"

"She said she wasn't going to talk to me about it at work and maybe not ever. You know, I thought if we couldn't be together we could at least be friends and she doesn't even tell me about…about liking women…that way. Why didn't she ever tell me?"

Emily is extremely uncomfortable and tense, which is making her arm ache. "Kevin, I don't…feel comfortable talking about her like this."

"Why not? You were pretty blunt about things when you found out we broke up," he points out.

Emily sighs. "True. But that was more about how you needed to change to maybe win her back."

"Too bad you didn't suggest a sex change," he mutters.

Emily stiffens. "I'll ignore that comment for now. But say something like it again and I'll throw your ass out of here faster than you'd believe possible with one arm." Kevin looks ashamed and nods. "Kevin, thank you for bringing by the program and headset for me. But that's all this visit will be about. If you can be mature about it, ask Garcia to talk to you about this. If you can't be mature, just get over it. All that should matter to you is she is happy and with someone that doesn't jump her ass when the job interferes with her personal life."

Kevin slowly shakes his head. "I was trying to improve myself to win her back. I was working out and trying to grow a goatee even."

Emily rolls her eyes. He was trying to turn into Morgan. "Kevin, those things on the outside don't fix what's wrong inside. Does having a goatee mean you won't get mad when she stays all night at Quantico running down leads for us? Does adding muscles make it okay when she doesn't want to see you because she's exhausted? Does trying to become Derek Morgan mean you get that her job is an important part of who she is? I think the answer to all of those questions is no. So, stop trying to improve your appearance when it's your heart and soul that need the work." She walks towards the door. "If there's nothing else you need?"

Kevin had taken the dressing down and Morgan wanna-be accusation quietly. He grabs the thumb drive out of the computer. "If there are any problems, let me know."

"Kevin," Emily says calmly. "You're a nice guy and somewhere out there is the right woman for you. But if you are honest with yourself, whether Pen is with a woman or not, she is not the right one for you. Not if she has to change so much to _be_ the right woman for you. And not if _you_ have to change so much to be the right person for her."

Kevin finally meets Emily's eyes. He is surprised to see compassion in them. He slowly nods. "I'll…I'll think about that. See you tomorrow."

Emily nods and watches as he leaves. Francesca walks up behind her.

"All okay, cara?"

Emily nods. "Yes. He just got a punch to the heart and thought I could help him figure out how to heal it."

"Is he not to be allowed here?"

Emily smiles. "He's not banned. He really is a good guy and if he and Pen can remain civil I have no problem with him. Of course, if he does something dumb and hurts her that's a whole other story."

Francesca grins. "Understood, cara. Now, your son and daughter asked if I could find you and see if you want to play a game with us."

Emily smiles and nods. "I think I'd love that."

She threads her good arm into one of Francesca's and walks with her back to the nursery to spend time with her kids before going back to work the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane levels out, the team is looking over the case reports they have. Though her eyes never leave her tablet, JJ asks a question.

"Anyone know the temperature in Wyoming right now?"

"Something tells me we don't want to know," Morgan answers.

"That's what I was afraid of," JJ mutters.

"Well, at least you have two people to keep you warm at night," Reid states.

JJ and Morgan look up at the younger agent. JJ raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Reid blushes as he suddenly realizes what his statement seems to imply. "NO! Not us! Not any of us! I meant the twins! I swear!"

Morgan and JJ start to laugh. JJ shakes her head.

"Spence, if Em had been here and you said '2 people' she might have hurt you before she realized your mistake."

Morgan claps him on the shoulder. "Good one, Pretty Boy."

Reid shakes his head. "Maybe I should just concentrate on the geographic profile."

JJ grins and nods. "Might be your safest bet." She notices an email alert in the corner of her tablet. She hits it. "Hotch, Garcia was able to get into the security systems. She should have full video of the robberies soon."

Hotch stands and moves towards the center of the plane. "Good. JJ, Rossi study the videos for clues to who these guys are. Morgan, you and I will talk to the bank managers. We're flying into Cheyenne. Tomorrow, Reid, Rossi, you'll head west. Morgan and I will go North. We'll be using the geographic profile to try to guess the next cities and banks they may hit. If they stick to pattern, they strike the day after tomorrow. If we can meet them in the right city it ends then." He looks at JJ. "You'll need to coordinate with all the 911 call centers. If any receive reports of a bank robbery in progress you need to figure out as soon as possible if it's our unsubs."

"How exactly will I do that? Reports alone won't tell us if they are the right ones and they only stray from normal robber behavior at the very end. It will be too late by then to re-route you all."

Hotch gives her a grin. "You're right, it will probably be too late if it's not one of the ones Reid hits on no matter when you figure it out. As to how you will know, hopefully you will see something in the full videos to give you a clue. Otherwise, it's all your instinct."

JJ grimaces. "Gee. No pressure or anything."

Hotch pats her shoulder. "Just do your best. One thing I noticed is none of the banks are local ones. They are all national companies."

"Could this be a Robin Hood thing since they aren't robbing the locals, just the big names?" Rossi suggests.

"Good question," Hotch states. He looks at Morgan. "Get Garcia searching to see if any charities in Wyoming have gotten large, anonymous donations after each robbery."

"If he's spreading the money out it could be hard to find," Morgan points out.

"Maybe concentrate on state charities versus national," Rossi adds. "If he really is trying to help the state he may be only donating to those that help his fellow citizens."

Morgan nods and pulls out his phone to get Garcia searching. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hi," she replies simply.

Morgan frowns. "What, no peppy comeback?"

"Not feeling very peppy," she says sadly.

Morgan stands and moves back towards the galley. "What's going on with you, Garcia? You were okay when we left."

Garcia sighs and tells him about Kevin overhearing her talk with Stephanie and his reaction. Morgan shakes his head.

"Damn. Do you want me to talk to him? I know you wanted to tell him and didn't want him to find out this way."

"No, I'll handle it. I just…I hate that I hurt him, Derek."

"I know, Penelope. And when he has a chance to calm down and get over the shock he'll know it, too."

"Derek, why haven't you…said anything or…I mean…" she trails off.

Morgan smiles. "Penelope Garcia, all I care about is you being happy. If Stephanie makes you happy, that's what matters."

"Really?"

"Really."

Garcia smiles and he hears the pep back in her voice. "You are something mighty special to me, Derek Morgan. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, think you can get a search going for us?"

"Anything for you, my god of chocolate thunder."

Morgan chuckles and tells her about the charity hunch. She starts to type.

"I'll look but let me warn you a lot of local charities are volunteers who may keep these records on their home computers and only report them once a month."

"We know. But it's a thought."

"Right it is. And let Hotch know I just need video from 2 more banks and that will be ready."

"Good. Send the info to JJ and Rossi. They'll be watching that while Hotch and I interview a few bank managers. Reid is working the geo profile and may call for assistance on that."

"Gotcha. Will hit you all back when I have magic for you."

"Then you'll call back right away because all of you is magic, Sexy Lady," he flirts.

"Ooo, when you're right you're right, Hot Stuff. Garcia out!"

Morgan walks back to the others. Hotch looks at him.

"She okay?"

"She will be. Kevin overheard her talking to Stephanie."

"Ah. Awkward," Rossi mutters.

"Exactly. She's better now. She just has two more videos to retrieve and she'll be sending it all to JJ and Rossi."

"Good. Let's keep looking over what we have and get ready to hit the ground running," Hotch orders. He looks at JJ. "And I have good news, Cheyenne is having a bit of a heat wave."

"A _bit_ of a heat wave?" JJ clarifies.

"Yep. Average temperature is usually high of 47, low of 24. Next few days it's 49 and 25."

JJ starts to laugh. "Oh, great. I feel SO much better now!"

Hotch grins and returns to his seat as his team continues to review their case files and make their plans for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

When the team lands they are met by an agent who had been sent up from Denver to look into the bank robberies. He extends his hand to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, good to meet you, sir. I'm SSA Xavier Martinez. When I saw the last video I knew the BAU might help me narrow in on these guys."

Hotch nods as he shakes the man's hand. "Glad you called. These are SSA's Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid. We'll also be working by phone with SSA Emily Prentiss and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

Martinez raises an eyebrow. "Emily Prentiss? Your team is the one that stopped that attack on the Capital?"

JJ smiles, pride in her eyes that her wife's name was recognized for her work. "Yes, we helped. It was a great show of inter-agency cooperation."

"Wow. Well, congratulations to all of you. Nice job."

"Thanks," Hotch acknowledges.

Martinez leads them to the parking lot. "I had three SUV's brought up from Denver for you. Will that be enough? I also have my SUV."

"That will be fine. Agent Jareau will be staying local while the rest of us fan out across the state. Are the locals happy with our participation?"

Martinez nods. "I've had nothing but cooperation from them. They want these guys caught soon since they seem to be just a step ahead of the cops."

"Good. When we get to the station I'd like you to give us a rundown of what you have found so far and any ideas you have on what might be next."

"Sounds good, sir."

"Uh, call me Hotch. The 'sir' thing usually means the locals stop talking to you and start talking to me. You already have a rapport with them and we don't want to have to start over with that again. The rest of the team are JJ, Reid, Morgan and Rossi. We need them to see we're here to help not take over."

"Okay, Hotch it is."

* * *

Rossi and JJ are watching their third robbery. As it ends, JJ shakes her head.

"So far these are just bank robberies. Why on the fourth do they suddenly start to do odd things at the end? Have I missed something?"

Rossi rubs his eyes. "If you have, I have. So three guys. Each time they ask for $20,000 in small bills. Why not ask for more and put more time between the robberies?"

"And why $20,000 if there are three of them? That's not an easy number to divide if they have to hold off before their next hit," JJ points out.

Rossi slowly nods his head. "True." He thinks a minute. "You know, Bank of the U.S. has been one of the big banks caught up in the housing fall. They have a lot of foreclosures on their books."

JJ nods. "Or near foreclosures."

"We need to find out if any of these banks had someone close to the end who suddenly paid off their loans."

JJ thinks a minute. "Or maybe not. What if it's back to Robin Hood: rob the rich to give to the poor?"

"So they rob the big banks to pay off their local bank," Rossi says, seeing where she's going with that thought. "They might have an affinity to their local bank and don't want to see it collapse like so many have."

JJ stretches her neck. "Damn good theory. Now how the heck do we prove any of it?"

Rossi grins. "Magic."

JJ laughs. "Ah, of course. Let's call Agent Harry Potter now."

Rossi chuckles. After a second he looks back to her. "Ready for number 4?"

JJ stretches her neck once more. "Ready when you are."

Rossi cues up the next video and they sit back to watch. What leads these men to start doing strange things near the end of the robberies starting with this one?

* * *

Reid steps back from his map. Not surprisingly, the men had hit cities near the major interstates: 25, 80 and 90. All the cities hit are within 5 hours of Cheyenne. Could this be their home?

Though he doesn't have to, Reid picks up the list of robberies and reads it over. The second robbery was in Cheyenne. Was it to make it look unimportant? Shouldn't the first hit have been the most convenient city? The first city was Rock Springs. The third was Gillette. So one and three are the two cities farthest from Cheyenne.

Reid steps back to the map and studies the cities listed along the interstate. What if they aren't in one of the main cities? It just makes sense to hit along there so they can quickly get to the highway and disappear. Once on the highway they can eventually jump off and take back roads home if they want.

"But the cars…how does no one see the cars? And why are they different each time with none matching a stolen car report?" He grabs a report he hadn't read yet and gets part of an answer. "The plates aren't in use. Strange. They are using old plates on new cars." He pulls out his phone. "Garcia, when you have a chance, can you run the plates that were given by eyewitnesses for the get away cars? We need to know who owned them and where they lived. They are no longer in use so it may take some deep looking to find them."

"Got it, Boy Wonder. I always love a challenge."

"Good. Thanks, Garcia."

He hangs up and studies the map carefully. Where would they be going next? As much as he hates the machine, he gets on his computer and starts to research the four cities that speak to his instincts. What could make them potential targets and why?

* * *

By phone, Hotch and Morgan re-interview the managers on duty during each robbery. Though they would have preferred to do it in person they settle for this due to the distance involved. If any manager throws up a red or yellow flag at them someone will talk to that one in person the next day. Talking to the fourth manager, they hear a hesitation in her voice when asked if there was anything familiar about the unsubs.

Hotch leans towards the phone. "Mrs. Baxter, I can hear some doubt in your voice. I promise you, the more honest you are with us the better the chances of stopping these men before someone gets hurt worse."

The woman bites her lip nervously before sighing in resignation. "It was just…a fleeting thought. When the man was looking for people to do the song and dance routine his eyes flashed like…like he knew me when he looked at me. He paused a second then continued on and chose the woman beside me. I swear, agents, I didn't recognize him or his voice. It was just an impression that he might have known me."

"Mrs. Baxter, are you originally from Casper?" Morgan asks.

"No. I'm from Riverton originally. I went to college in Denver and have been in Casper ever since I graduated."

Morgan and Hotch exchange a look. The woman would need to be interviewed in person using a cognitive interview. Maybe the unsub is someone from her past.

"Are you going to be at the bank tomorrow?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, why?"

"We'd like to talk to you a little more and see where the robbery happened. Video is good but it helps to see it in person, too."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'm here all day."

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow."

They hang up and prepare to move on to bank manager number 5. Hotch glances at Morgan.

"We all have a lot of driving to do tomorrow. How about we let JJ and Martinez talk to the manager and employees here in Cheyenne? That will save Reid and Rossi some time especially if Reid's prediction puts the unsubs north of here instead of west. Will also save us a call tonight so we can get everyone together, compare notes, and get a good night's sleep."

Morgan nods. "Sounds good. Of course if you get JJ caught up in the middle of a bank robbery Emily will be after you."

Hotch chuckles. "Don't I know it. So unless Reid's guess is Cheyenne I say we risk the wrath of Prentiss."

"We? Why you dragging me into it? You're the boss."

"But you're my second and she knows I'd clear something like that with you."

Morgan rolls his eyes. "Great. Hopefully by the time she finishes with you she'll be too tired to kill me and will just maim me."

The men laugh and dial the next number.

* * *

At 3 Rossi and JJ get with Reid to let him know what they've noticed that could help him narrow down his choices of potential targets. They work together for almost 2 hours and just as they are done, Hotch and Morgan come in with Martinez.

"So, you all ready to narrow down a profile and potential targets?" The others nod. "Good. Rossi, JJ what do you have?"

JJ glances at her note pad. "They have obviously scoped out the bank before they hit it. They know where the camera's are and they knew what doors led where. They hit at times when the banks were not very busy. According to interview notes, all the banks were hit during their morning lulls: after commercial traffic but before consumer traffic picks up."

"We also noticed a hesitation in the Casper robbery. It was the first where they strayed from just robbing the place. While choosing a woman as part of the routine the leader paused as he stared at the bank manager. It's like he knew her."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Any idea if she recognized him?"

"No, she just looked terrified. And we checked several angles; he is the only one to show any recognition."

Morgan nods. "That coincides with our conversation with her. We plan to walk her through a cognitive interview tomorrow to see if anything jogs her memory."

Before they can continue, Reid's phone rings. "Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker with everyone."

"Okay. First of all, still working on the charity search. As I was worried about a lot of the local ones just report once a month. But on the license plate search I came up with a strange finding: none of the plates were ever used."

"Never? How is that possible?" JJ asks.

"I don't know how they were made but what I did figure out, just by a brilliant stroke of inspiration, is that the numbers all coincide with sample plates listed on the DMV website."

"So these could just be print outs of Wyoming plates," Hotch notes. "But why?"

"Well, think about it, the cars were never reported stolen. Maybe the unsubs and their wives or other family members own the cars. They put on a fake plate and once that's off the vehicle is clean again. Heck, they could even steal a car and return it before the owner knows."

"That's pretty sophisticated," Rossi notes. "These guys are showing us meticulous planning and carrying out of the robbery. But what suddenly jumps the rails is the end of the last three. First a song and dance routine. Then they have two people act out a love affair dialogue. And then the waltz that ends with bullets into four ankles. Why the sudden deviations and violence? That doesn't speak to an organized group the way their previous actions do."

JJ runs a hand through her hair. "These guys are devolving in a way we don't normally see with bank robbers. Their next step could be killing someone if the routine doesn't satisfy this strange urge for showmanship."

"Reid, what are your thoughts on next cities?" Hotch asks.

Reid turns to his map. "Guess 1 is Laramie. The second is Sundance. Both have Banks of the U.S. and ways to get away quickly."

Hotch looks at Morgan. "We'll work our way to Sundance tomorrow and stay the night there."

Morgan nods. "Okay."

Hotch looks at JJ. "JJ, can you go with Martinez tomorrow to interview the manager here in Cheyenne? See if anything shakes out with him or his employees that didn't come to light earlier."

JJ nods. "Got it. After that I'll follow up with the 911 call centers and make sure they know that any robberies in the next few days are immediately reported to me as well as local police."

"Good. Is there anything else we need to cover tonight?" No one has anything. "Then let's call it a day. Garcia, if you find anything that can help us, let us know."

"Yes, sir. Garcia out." Reid hangs up his phone.

"Martinez, have an idea where the Bureau can buy us dinner?"

Martinez smiles. "There are a couple good places."

"Okay. Then let's- -JJ, what's wrong?"

Everyone looks and sees JJ has a strange look on her face. "Uh, any chance the hotel has a microwave or something in the room?" she asks their guest FBI agent.

Martinez nods. "Yeah. Fridge, too."

"Uh, guys, I think I'll run by a grocery store. Suddenly the idea of smelling a whole lot of food cooking makes me feel ill."

The guys on her team laugh. Martinez grins. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, JJ."

JJ grins. "Thanks. I take it you've seen that reaction before?"

He nods. "My partner is on maternity leave. Her first few months we couldn't even drive past restaurants without her feeling ill."

"Yeah, the joys of expectant motherhood."

"So, the rest of us will go…somewhere. JJ, we'll see you later at the hotel."

"Sounds good, Hotch. You boys be good."

"Ah, Jayje, you take away all our fun," Morgan pouts.

She rolls her eyes as they gather their things and head out for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"HI, MOMMY!" Henry says excitedly.

JJ smiles. "You sound awfully awake, Little Man. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Waiting for you. In my piggies."

JJ chuckles at the term for pj's that Elizabeth had taught him. "That's good. Is Rocky in bed?"

"Si, Mommy. Rock little girl so bed already."

"Ah, I see. Can you give her a hug and kiss for me tomorrow?"

"Si, Mommy. You catch bad guy?"

"Not yet. We might be here two more nights at least. Can you keep Rocky and Francesca and Mama happy while I'm gone."

"Si, Mommy. I help Mama a'cause she hurt."

"Good boy. I knew I could count on you, Henry. So what did you do today?"

He launches into a very detailed description of everything he had done after she left for work that morning. JJ cherishes every moment, rubbing her stomach as she imagines this call with 4 children recounting their day. She could hardly wait.

"Want Mama now?" Henry asks.

"You had a great day, Henry. Thank you for telling me about it. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Mommy."

"Night, Little Man."

Emily takes the phone and looks at her son. "Hi, Jen. Want me to call you back when he's out?"

"Yeah, that will give me time to eat. Thanks for keeping him up for me."

Emily chuckles. "As if I had a choice. He insisted."

"Good. Well, let me get to dinner."

"Didn't go out with the guys."

"Ugh. No. Long story."

Emily grins. She can imagine why. "Okay. I'll call you in a little while. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too."

JJ hangs up and plugs her phone in. She is feeling a little horny. She grins, wondering how hard it would be to talk Emily into phone sex. Then her smile fades.

"She only has one arm, Jennifer. Don't start something that could end up leaving her more frustrated than she probably already is."

JJ goes to the fridge and pulls out the pasta dinner she had bought and pops it in the microwave. That done, she pulls out…the pickles and peanut butter. Even as she fixes up three spears, her mouth watering in anticipation, she has to admit that after the babies are born she will probably find this the most disgusting thing ever. But as she takes a bite of her first one she can only moan happily.

"So freaking good!"

* * *

Back at Chateau Prentiss, Emily finishes reading _Curious George and the Dump Truck_ from Henry's _Treasury of Curious George_, a gift from his Unca 'Pence. Emily looks at the boy cuddled up to her good arm.

"What do you think, Champ?"

"Good 'tory, Mama," he says, his voice heavy with sleep.

She kisses the top of his head. "I thought so, too."

"Sing now, Mama?"

"Of course, son," she whispers. She starts to sing the lullaby. She can feel him getting heavier against her as he falls asleep.

Once he is out, she lies there a few minutes with him, wondering when he will decide he's too big for a story and lullaby. How old had she been? Try as she might, she can't remember any nanny after Francesca doing this for her. Maybe once they had left Italy Elizabeth had decided Emily was too old for it. Emily kisses Henry's head once more.

"I don't care when it happens, Champ, this won't stop until you want it to. Even if I have to call you when you go off to college I will always be here to sing you a lullaby as long as you want it. I swear, Henry. I love you so much."

She carefully eases out of the bed. As soon as she is up, Alaska takes her place. She grins and ruffles the hair on his head.

"Take care of our boy tonight, Ska. I love you, too."

She goes down to her room and goes into her closet. Time to figure out what she can wear to work in the morning. Slacks are out since she can't use her right hand enough yet to deal with zippers or buttons. A skirt is out because she can't wrangle pantyhose and it is too cold to go bare-legged. On a whim, she pulls out an old pair of maternity pants but her waist is way too small for them now.

"Well, shit. Should have thought about this before 9 p.m., Prentiss," she scolds herself.

She searches her closet and finally comes up with a decision that could very easily end the decent relationship she has with Chief Erin Straus.

"So, sweater-blouse and sweatpants. Oh, yeah…truce ends tomorrow. Maybe I can get Pen to stop by the store on the way home tomorrow to buy some pants that don't have to be done up."

With that uneasy decision made, she goes over to the bed and lies down. She would need help getting ready for bed but wants to talk to her wife before asking Francesca for help. She hits JJ's number.

* * *

JJ has just tossed her trash away when her phone starts to ring. She smiles immediately when she hears Emily's tone. She grabs her cell and flops down on the bed.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi. All fed and watered?"

JJ giggles. "I'm not one of the pets, woman."

Emily smiles. "Trust me: I know. But really, eat okay?"

"Yep. Had a pasta meal for the main course, a cupcake for dessert and you can probably guess my appetizer."

"Oh, Jen…that's still just so wrong."

"I know," JJ says with a grin. "I'm sure once the twins are born I'll demand both items be removed from the house for a few months. So, you ready for work tomorrow?"

"I guess so. Didn't think about clothes until tonight."

"Oh," JJ replies. "I hadn't thought about that, either. What are you wearing?"

"A sweater blouse and sweatpants. Straus will love it!"

JJ laughs. "Oh, definitely. Pen driving you to work?"

"Yep. And she'll stay with us starting tomorrow night. I'm hoping we can swing by Penny's or Walmart on the way home so I can get more office-appropriate pants to wear when you aren't around to help me go to the bathroom."

"Good plan. I'm sure Straus will understand, especially since you won't be in the bullpen."

Emily frowns. "Why won't I be in the bullpen?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not."

"Because you'll be using the voice recognition software you will need to have minimal ambient sounds. They are moving you to my old office until your arm is better."

Emily's stomach does a flip. "Your…old office? The one that…that…"

"Yeah," JJ answers quietly. "You okay?"

Emily sighs. "Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. I just…I still see his final act when I close my eyes sometimes."

JJ winces, knowing that the death of Sheriff Delpy was still one that causes Emily guilt. "Em, sweetheart, you know there was nothing you could have done differently that day. You were exhausted emotionally and physically."

"I know, Jen. I swear I know. Still hurts when we can't save one. And he was just a desperate dad who couldn't go to jail." She sighs. "But enough of that. Forget the past, what about the present. What's the thoughts about Wyoming?"

JJ gives Emily a run down of what the team had decided that day and what they are going to the next two days. Emily frowns.

"What will I be doing?"

"Anything to help Pen mostly. And I guess helping us if we come up with more leads for you to investigate. Not to mention checking our desks for priority letters, handling any calls for the team, making the coffee, sweeping the floors, sharpening our pencils, typing up- -"

Emily laughs. "Watch it, lady. I think you are starting to push your luck."

JJ giggles. "Maybe. But seriously, I am sure you'll find plenty to do as we narrow in on some suspects."

"What's the team's thoughts on that happening tomorrow?"

"Less than 50% based on body language. One possible lead is the bank manager in Casper. The lead unsub seemed to know her. Hotch and Morgan are going to walk her through a cognitive interview. I'll do the same for the manager here in Cheyenne tomorrow. Maybe he'll know more than he realizes, too."

"He's coming into the station?"

"No, Martinez and I are going to see him," JJ explains.

There is a pronounced silence on the other end of the line. JJ bristles.

"Emily, don't," she warns.

Emily sighs. "I'm not. Not exactly. I mean, yes, I hate the thought of you in the field but then I reminded myself that I was in the police station in Denver when that bastard took me hostage and then my head went all fucking 'Dr. Reid' on me and calculated the distance between Cheyenne and Denver, which is an hour and half to two hours in case you're wondering and so then my mind- -"

By now JJ is laughing at the babbling brunette. "Okay, okay, I get it. You weren't about to be all uber-protective and order me out of the field. You were just proving to me once again that you are the sexiest fucking nerd I have ever known."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I was. You're an FBI agent, Jen, and I respect what that means. But you're also my wife and pregnant with our twins so sometimes my mind is going to focus more on the latter than the former. I apologize now for when I piss you off."

"Apology accepted in advance as long as a massage comes with it in the future."

Emily grins. "Deal, Mrs. Prentiss."

"So, what did I miss at Chateau Prentiss today?"

Emily tells JJ about the kids and then about the visit from Kevin. JJ shakes her head.

"I feel sorry for him. Pen was his first long-term girlfriend."

"I know. But unless he dates someone with a lesser job than his he's going to always be pissy. He's a chauvinist and until he changes that he's going to be a lonely, lonely man," Emily concludes.

"Yeah. Unless he finds some woman that likes that kind of thing," JJ points out.

"Ugh. True. And that's a terrible thought. Personally, I hope he just grows up."

"I'll second that one, too."

Emily glances at the clock. "Well, I hate to do this but it's after 10 now and I ought to let Francesca help me get ready for bed so she can get to sleep, too."

"She's staying in the guest room?"

"Yep. Insists on taking the monitors, too," Emily says dejectedly. "I fucking hate being this damn helpless. Do you know how much I just want to hug the kids? To pick them up? To play with them?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I do. I promise you I do. I wish I could tell you how to make the next few weeks go faster."

"I know. Just having a brief pity party," Emily admits sadly.

"I'd say you've earned one. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jennifer. Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Count on it. How about I think of a reason to call as soon as we get back to the station?"

Emily smiles, touched by the offer. "I think that would be perfect. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I understand your fear, baby. Sleep well."

"I'll try but it will be hard without you in my arms."

"Mmm, charmer."

"Always," Emily admits with a grin. "Goodnight, Jen."

"Night, Emily. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Emily reluctantly hangs up the phone. Plugging it in she goes to track down Francesca so the nanny can help her change into her pajamas. Emily rolls her eyes. Sure, Francesca had said more than once she'd be the nanny for the whole family but did she really, truly know what she was getting into?

* * *

By midnight, JJ has given up on watching TV and hoping it would help her sleep. She grabs a book out of her go bag and tries to read but it doesn't help, either. She gets out of bed and drops down to do 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. When she finishes she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Shit. Now I'm horny AND sweaty," she mutters.

She grabs a case file out of her briefcase but her mind won't focus on it. It can only focus on one thing: Sex.

She finally puts the case file away, turns out the desk lamp and goes back to bed. She turns off the bedside light and stares at the ceiling. As her left hand goes up under her shirt, her right hand steals down into her sleep pants. She closes her eyes but the images she sees are as real as her imagination can make them. Though the scene somewhat surprises her, JJ goes with it.

* * *

_Emily is kneeling, naked in their bedroom. JJ is still in her suit and heels she wore to work that day. JJ caresses a hand down her wife's head. "You are so beautiful, Emily."_

_"Thank you, Jennifer. So are you."_

_JJ smiles and strokes Emily's cheek. "Strip me, Emily."_

_Emily stands and carefully removes JJ's jacket. She places it on the recliner. She starts to unbutton her wife's blouse. JJ stills her hands._

_"Not like that, Emily. Use your mouth."_

_Emily shivers with excitement. "Yes, ma'am."_

_JJ moans at the obedience. Emily leans forward, using her tongues and lips to open the blouse. She then slips it off the blonde's shoulders and carefully lays it on the recliner. She turns her wife, wanting to touch her, caress her, free the gorgeous breasts hidden by a satin bra. JJ gets wetter, seeing the desire in her wife's eyes._

_"My bra. Remove it."_

_Emily quickly removes the barrier, her mouth watering in anticipation. JJ grabs Emily's head and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. Emily's hands rub over her wife's back but do not stray forward, knowing that is not allowed. Yet. When the kiss ends, JJ lifts a breast up as she pulls Emily's head down to meet it. Both women moan at first contact. JJ directs Emily's mouth back and forth between both breasts. Finally JJ steps away. Emily nearly falls over at the loss of contact._

"_Get the strap on, Emily. You're going to fuck me until I scream your name."_

_As Emily hurries to comply, JJ pulls off her skirt. As this is a fantasy, instead of pantyhose, she wears thigh highs, a garter belt and no underwear. She leaves her heels on. Emily turns and sees what her wife wears. She moans, her nipples getting impossibly harder. JJ walks over and grabs the appendage. She strokes it a few times, sending shockwaves through Emily's clit from the pleasure nub._

_"On the bed. Now," JJ orders._

_Emily lies down. JJ straddles her, sitting just above the toy. She leans down, her nipples rubbing Emily's as they kiss. She draws her tongue down Emily's chin, nibbles at a throbbing pulse point, and then eases down enough to capture a firm nipple in her mouth. Tongue and teeth tease the peak, making Emily writhe below her. She places her hands on the bed along Emily's ribs and eases her hips up._

_"Guide it into me, Emily."_

_Emily groans and holds the penis steady as JJ slowly lowers herself onto it. Blue eyes roll back in her head as she groans. She starts to rock back and forth. Emily thrusts up._

_"Yes! Oh, Em, right there! Keep pumping me, baby! Fuck me hard!"_

_Emily starts to thrust up faster. Her hands reach up to grab the jiggling breasts of her wife. JJ's hips match the rhythm Emily is setting. She leans forward, her hands and Emily's shoulders. Emily pinches and twists the hard nipples in her hands._

_"Oh, fuck, Jen, so hot. You are so fucking beautiful like this."_

_JJ's eyes bore into Emily's. Both pairs are nearly black with desire. JJ rides a moment longer before her hands grip Emily's shoulders._

_"Flip me and fuck me, Emily. Fuck me hard!"_

_Emily rolls and starts to thrust harder and harder into her wife. JJ wraps her legs around the tall woman's hips and drives up to meet every thrust. Emily's mouth latches onto a breast and sucks hard, in counterpoint to the downward thrust of her hips._

_"OH! OH! YES! EM! JUST! LIKE! THAT!"_

_JJ's hips pound fast against her wife…_

* * *

…as she comes hard all over her hand.

JJ lies in her hotel room bed in Wyoming, gasping for breath. Had she really yelled? She'll never hear the end of it if she did and Morgan heard her through their common wall. As her breathing calms, she gets up and cleans up a bit before pulling her sleep pants back on. She didn't even remember taking them off!

"Some fantasy, Jennifer," she says with a grin. "If you can't sleep now you must never, ever admit it to anyone that you tried this."

She crawls back into bed and cuddles up to one of the extra pillows. Maybe it wasn't sex with her wife but it was enough to still the fire in her gut and allow her to slip into a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia smiles at Emily as the profiler gets in the car. "Gee, you're really taking the whole 'business casual' look to a whole new level."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Hush and help me with my seatbelt, woman." Garcia giggles and does. As she pulls out of the driveway Emily glances at her. "Realized late last night I can't wear pants with zippers and buttons."

"Ah, good point. What about your old maternity clothes?"

"Do I look like I'm carrying a baby?"

"Uh, nope, I guess not."

"I'll explain to Straus that this is just for one day. Then tonight the wonderful friend who is carrying me back and forth to work is going to stop at the mall so I can buy some more business-like pants."

"Yes, that friend does sound wonderful. Oh, wait! That's me! So of course she is," Garcia admits in typical Garcia-peppy style.

Emily laughs. "Thanks, Pen. So, what will you need me to do today?"

"The team had me pulling all sorts of random things yesterday. Hopefully we can get in there and weed through a bit of it before they start working so we can give them something useful."

"That works." Emily pauses a moment. "Uh, Kevin came by yesterday."

Garcia stiffens. "He did?"

"Yes. Supposedly to get my computer ready for the voice recognition software I'll be using. Thanks for that, by the way." Garcia just nods. "He wanted information on Stephanie. I gave him nothing. I just told him to stop changing his physical attributes and work on his personality and chauvinistic tendencies."

Garcia smiles. "Thanks, Emster. Sorry he bugged you."

"It's okay, Pen. He is learning a hard lesson later in his life than most people learn it."

"Yeah, I know. I hated hurting him."

"I know, Pen. And once he finishes licking his wounds he'll know that, too."

Garcia just nods and continues to drive, wondering how Kevin would have been if she had had a chance to tell him properly, not just surprise him with her new girlfriend.

* * *

"Welcome back, Agent Prentiss."

Emily looks up from her temporary desk, smiling at the unit chief. "Thank you, ma'am. And thank you for allowing me to temporarily move in here to use this voice software. Typing with one hand would have been extremely hard."

Straus nods. "I know. Garcia made a good argument for the move." Emily just grins. Straus raises an eyebrow. "So can I assume you didn't think about your…disability before late last night?"

Emily glances at her sweatpants, blushing. "Yes, ma'am. Garcia is taking me shopping when we leave so I can get some pants without buttons or zippers. I even considered maternity pants but those would have required more than a belt to stay up," she adds with a grin.

Straus chuckles, a weird sound to Emily's ears. "Very well. Have a good day, Agent."

Emily nods. "Thank you, ma'am." As she watches the woman's back she can't help but think, "_Pod person._"

Emily decides to go to her desk in the bullpen to get her electronic picture frame and a few other things to make this office more comfortable. She checks Reid and JJ's desks for mail and doesn't see anything pressing. She raises an eyebrow at the "Private and Personal" letter on Reid's desk.

_"Secret admirer, Spencer_?" she thinks with amusement, staring at the red ink.

She leaves the letter behind, planning to tell him it's there…and hoping he'll tell her to open it! After grabbing her mail and her picture frame she goes back to her temporary office. Once she has her picture scrolling through images that make her smile, she opens her mail. Thanks for a consult; request for an interview for a book on terrorism; notice of a possible appearance regarding another consult; and finally…a letter from Mitchell Reese requesting she come to Arizona to meet with him and the lawyer assigned to assist him in his case. The letter crumples in her hand as she stands and goes to double check the desks of her teammates.

None have an envelope from Reese's lawyer that could contain a letter from the bastard Puppet Master.

"What is his fucking game?" she mutters.

She goes back to her office and puts on the headset. She dictates an email to Hotch telling him about the request she received. It is possible hers arrived before everyone else's but it is just as possible Reese is looking to meet with them all one at a time just to drag out his pre-trial preparation as long as possible. If that was the case, hopefully he would wait long enough that JJ would be unable to fly to meet with him. Emily grins cruelly.

"Won't that just fuck with your head, bastard."

She sends the email and takes a deep breath. Time to forget about him for a while and see what Garcia needs her to do to help the team. Emily makes her way to Garcia's office.

"So, Goddess of All Things Hidden in Cyberspace, what can this mere mortal do to assist you?"

Garcia chuckles. "Emily, I have told you there is no need to use my full title when you address me." Emily laughs. "That said, I have some charities that will need a call regarding recent donations."

"Share drive?"

"Yep. And I also have a background on the bank manager that Hotch and Morgan are talking to today. You may want to check that first in case they need any information from it."

Emily nods. "That works. I'll be in that office."

Garcia nods. "Okay. Uh, 'that' office? You sure you are okay with being in there?"

Emily smiles. "Yeah, fine. Thanks. Just…got a letter that has me a bit unsettled. I'll be fine."

Garcia frowns. "Unsettled?"

"Not…now, Pen. Please. Just…have to forget it for a while. Or try to, at least. I'll let you know if I need you to dig deeper."

"Okay," Garcia says unsurely. "See you in a bit."

Emily nods and heads back to her desk. Time to help her team. Time to control what she can control.

"Fuck you, Reese. I have better things to do."

Emily pulls open the background on Jessica Baxter and puts thoughts of the Puppet Master out of her head.

* * *

JJ and Martinez meet up at the police station to check any leads that had come in overnight. Unfortunately, none seem very promising. At 9 they go to the local Bank of the U.S. to speak with the manager. Even though he had known they were coming they still have to wait 45 minutes for him. He walks out of his office and offers his hand.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Michael Wiggins," he introduces himself. "We have a business with a large loan coming due and we are working with them to extend the payment date. They just can't afford it right now."

JJ nods. "So you're working with them, not just letting the note come due and foreclosing?"

Wiggins smiles. "Contrary to what the media would have you believe, calling in a loan is not good business for us. If the store goes under we may get only a fraction of the loan back or maybe nothing at all. By working with them we stand a chance at getting the full loan back and maintaining a good relationship with the local community."

Martinez nods. "That's good to hear."

JJ thinks a moment. "Out of curiosity, have you all had any businesses struggling with a looming payment suddenly able to pay it off?"

He shakes his head. "Sadly, no. Most we just can't come up with favorable terms and we do lose them. But I am sure we will save the one I just finished speaking with." He gestures towards his office. "Come. Let's go talk. Would you all like coffee or anything?"

The agents decline. The three sit down and start to talk about the day of the robbery. They haven't been speaking long when a loud voice from the lobby interrupts them.

"HANDS UP! NO SUDDEN MOVES AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

JJ and Martinez exchange a look as Wiggins just groans. She recognizes the voice as the leader of the robbers they were here to profile and stop. A gunman steps to the door of the office.

"Looks like Reid was wrong on both cities," JJ mutters.

"You three get out here. No sudden moves!"

JJ sees Martinez' hand start to lift towards his gun. She whispers to him. "Don't! We don't know where the others are or the number of hostages."

Martinez just nods. The two agents stand and precede Wiggins out of the office. The gunman orders them to kneel in the lobby, their hands on their heads. JJ studies each man carefully, much like she had in Virginia when she and Vicky got caught up in robbery. She studies the leader as he and another man watch two tellers fill two duffle bags with cash. As soon as both bags are filled, the leader slowly turns and stares at each person in turn. He gestures towards Martinez.

"Get up."

Martinez slowly climbs to his feet.

"What are you here for today?"

Martinez swallows. "I'm an FBI agent. We were here to discuss the last time you three robbed this place."

The leader's eyes flick to JJ then back to Martinez. He chuckles.

"Bet this surprised the shit out of you then."

Martinez gives the man a smile, hoping to keep him calm. "To say the least. Just take the money and go, man. I have no plans to be a hero."

"Good to know. Look, just understand, we only do this because we have to. It's nothing personal to the bank here."

"That's good. So, you have your money. Go ahead and go."

The man tilts his head to the side as if considering what Martinez is saying. JJ glances to the other two men. They both appear nervous even though the leader seems as calm as a lake on a windless day. Her eyes flick back to him as his gun moves to her.

"Stand up."

JJ slowly complies.

"You a Fed, too?"

"Yes, sir," she answers, her stomach in knots as she thinks of her babies. "But I am unarmed since I am pregnant."

Behind his mask, his eyes widen, looking happy. "Yeah? Really?"

She nods and decides to take a gamble. "Twins. I don't plan to do anything to hurt them."

"That's good. Wow, twins. That's got to be hard on a government salary."

JJ smiles at him. "We'll make it. They are worth any sacrifice necessary."

He nods. "Yeah. Kids are the best. Mine are my world. They are why I have to do this."

JJ nods sympathetically. "I get it. I'd do anything for my kids, too."

"Good." He goes to one of the others and opens the duffle bag the man carries. He pulls out a bundle of $20's. "Here." He tosses them to her. "For your twins. Don't worry, these bastards will get it back from insurance."

JJ had been so shocked by the toss she nearly misses the bundle. She catches it and stares at it a second. "Uh, thanks. I appreciate it."

He smiles at her. "No problem. Well, I had hoped to see a routine but after our talk I'm a bit behind schedule. You all have a good day." He turns to his men. "Let's go."

The three men hurry out of the bank. They jump into a car as it pulls up and it burns rubber taking off. JJ and Martinez race towards the door to get the make, model and plate of the car. Once again, it is a different one than before. Martinez is on his phone with the local detective they are working with, letting him know to put out an APB. When he hangs up he looks at JJ. JJ is staring at the money in her hand.

"What the fuck just happened?" she asks.

"You're the profiler; you tell me."

JJ can't help but chuckle. "I have no freaking clue."

The two agents walk back to the others and wait for the locals to arrive to start the questioning process.


	6. Chapter 6

After bagging the bundle of money as evidence (much to Wiggin's dismay) JJ pulls out her cell phone.

"Hotch? Good news, we have a few more days to work before the gang hits again."

"How do you know?"

"Because they just robbed this bank. Even gave me some of the money to help with the cost of having twins."

Hotch pauses. "Say that again."

"Which part?"

"Every fucking bit of it," he replies with irritation.

JJ chuckles and tells him what went down. "It was bizarre, Hotch. He seemed…seemed more concerned with making sure I had money for the babies than he did with the fact that we were agents. His mind is…is not quite there. But he did admit his kids are his world and he is doing this for them."

"So we know more for the profile. Fuck. I'll call Rossi and Reid and tell them to get back to Cheyenne. Once we finish with Baxter we'll head back, too. Why the hell was Reid's profile so off?"

"This man is not a normal bank robber. He's not even a criminal in his own mind. The geo profile was as off as our preliminary profile because we haven't seen someone like him before."

"True. Hopefully your personal interaction with him will help us refine the profile. Out of curiosity, how is your blood pressure?"

JJ laughs. "Honestly? After the first race of adrenaline, it calmed down. I just…knew he wasn't going to hurt me or the twins."

"Good. JJ, call your wife. Don't let her hear this long after the fact."

"I will, Hotch. Promise."

JJ hangs up and pockets her phone. She goes over to Martinez. "The team will head back. Hotch and Morgan are still going to talk to Baxter. Maybe between what she gives them and what we saw today we can rethink the profile and try this again."

Martinez nods. "Sounds like a plan. This was…surreal."

"To say the least. Look, while we are still waiting for the local detective I need to call my wife."

"Sure. I can start to question- -"

"Uh, no you can't. You can't question anyone about this since you were in the middle of it."

Martinez sighs. "Shit. You're right. I'll make sure they don't talk amongst themselves before they give their statements. Go ahead and make your call."

JJ nods. "Thanks." She heads to the bank managers office for a bit of privacy and hits Emily's number.

* * *

Reid frowns. "They did what?" he puts a hand on Rossi's arm as he puts the phone on speaker.

"They robbed the Cheyenne branch again while JJ and Martinez were there," Hotch repeats.

"They both okay?" Rossi asks.

"Fine. They even gave JJ some of the money to help with the twins."

Rossi frowns. "They did WHAT?!"

"Exactly," Hotch answers, knowing it's a rhetorical question. "We're going to meet with Baxter and head back afterwards. With firsthand information from two experienced agents we need to come up with a new, better profile."

"Cognitive interviews?" Reid confirms.

"Yes. But not until we are all back. I want the four of us to get together, watch the robbery video and come up with the right list of questions for JJ and Martinez. We will only have one chance to do this right."

Reid nods. "You're right. We'll turn around now. Maybe Garcia or Emily has found something that will help us."

"I hope so. But don't call them yet. Give JJ time to talk to Emily."

Reid nods. "Definitely. Think we'll hear her yell all the way out here?"

Hotch chuckles. "We might. See you in Cheyenne."

Reid hangs up and looks at Rossi. "We are so far off the profile it's scary. No where did we even think they'd hit a site a second time. Not when there are other options."

Rossi frowns. "What if we're wrong about the local angle? What if the reason they didn't hit the other two possibilities is they are employees? Or have business with those branches?"

Reid shrugs. "Maybe. Right now anything is possible."

"But if he recognized Baxter maybe it's because of business dealings," Rossi points out.

"Maybe. But, Rossi, you are throwing a lot of supposition out there. We need to go into this fresh."

Rossi sighs as he takes an exit to turn around. "You're right, kid. Guess part of me is thinking it could have gone very, very badly for JJ. And my heart has not reconciled that yet."

"I know what you mean. Profile says he should have been angry about JJ and Martinez. Instead he was…was fatherly from the sounds of it."

"Thank God for that," Rossi states. "But in some ways that makes me even more nervous. If he sees JJ on the news still trying to track him down, will he feel betrayed? And if yes, vengeful?"

Reid winces. "Hadn't thought that far ahead. Let's just hurry and get back. I'll feel better when I see JJ for myself."

"Me, too, kid. Me, too."

Rossi steps on the gas, hoping cops will run his plates and ignore his speeding.

* * *

Emily hangs up with another charity volunteer and crosses it off her list. She had left messages for 2 and then this one she found out the large donation was a bequeath from one of the founders. She sets this paper into a folder with a nearly illegible word on the front of it: cleared. She just wasn't good at writing with her left hand.

As she starts to dial another number, her other line starts to ring. Thinking it was one of the earlier charities returning her call she quickly flips over to that line.

"Prentiss," she answers

"What, no caller id in that office?" JJ teases.

Emily grins. "Was dialing another number when you called, smartass. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Well nothing much. I mean, not anything that you need to worry about. I mean it's already over and- -" the more she had babbled, the more nervous JJ had become.

And the more irritated Emily became. "What the hell happened, Jennifer?" she demands to know, recognizing her wife trying to dodge a touchy topic.

JJ sighs. "I fucked this call up," she mumbles. "I swear I had a better way to break this to you but just…give me a second," she requests. Emily waits, drumming her fingers impatiently on the desk. JJ takes a deep breath. "First of all, I am perfectly fine if a little baffled."

"Baffled?"

"Yes, baffled." JJ takes another deep breath and tells Emily all about the bizarre hold up. She ends with. "So, I'm fine just…baffled. He wasn't going t hurt me, Em. I swear."

Emily is pinching the bridge of her nose, thankful her phone had a headset so her hand was free to try to stave off the migraine she feels building. Her mind has taken her through several different scenarios of what _might_ have happened and none of them were good. She doesn't realize how long she had been silent until her wife's voice comes to her once more.

"Emily? Are you there?"

Emily blows out a breath. "Yes, Jen, I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

Emily laughs humorlessly. "Well there's a loaded fucking question. I feel angry, guilty, terrified, relieved, so many things but okay isn't one of them."

"Emily, I swear, I am fine. It was so…strange. For some reason, I was never scared of him. I know it sounds weird and I know it's probably not helping you get past this but I just _knew_ he wasn't going to hurt me. And with what Martinez and I saw we can help rewrite the profile. This guy is not what we thought and not what we expected."

"Jennifer, if you expect me to be in ANY way glad you were caught up in an armed robbery it's not going to fucking happen," she says with extreme irritation.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Son of a bitch, Emily, I'm not asking you to be happy about it. I'm trying to get you to see I'm okay. And the babies are okay. And…and…shit…" JJ suddenly sobs, surprising even herself. "I was so fucking scared, Em. So fucking scared…"

Emily takes a calming breath. When she speaks again, she is ignores the fear and just concentrates on the love in her heart. "Jennifer, baby, it's…it's okay. I mean not okay but…shit…you're okay, right? And the babies are okay. I know we both have a couple dozen 'what ifs' going on in our heads but we need to stop. I trust that you are alright and so are the nesters. I'm scared and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just…feel helpless. I should have been with you all then I'd have been in the bank not you."

JJ chuckles as she wipes away a tear. "Yeah. Damn you for getting shot while saving Declan."

Emily grins. "Yep, that's my old selfish streak reasserting itself." She takes a deep breath. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. I am so glad you three are okay. I know it was a quirk of fate that put you there. It's just…the job."

"Yeah. The job," JJ says softly. "I won't leave the station again, honey. Promise."

"Don't make that promise, Jennifer. You know as well as I do that you might have to go speak with someone. Don't add the stress of a possible lie to the weight on your mind."

JJ smiles. "You know me too well sometimes. How about I promise to avoid leaving the station like the plague?"

Emily laughs. "Yeah, okay, I'll take that. Please, no matter what, please be safe."

"I will be. I'll call you tonight. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too."

"I have to go give my statement. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, baby."

Emily hangs up and finally lets her tears fall. She is still trying to calm down when Garcia walks in.

"Hey, Emster, I have- -what's wrong?"

Emily tells her what happened. Garcia drops down onto a chair. "Holy shit burgers! But they are okay?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, they are fine. I'm a wreck but they are fine."

"Aww…and you made Jayje believe you are fine, too."

"I tried. Not sure if she believed it or not."

"She did for now. Maybe later she'll realize what you did. But right now she needs to believe so she will."

Emily smiles. "And you say you're not a profiler."

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "Bite your tongue, woman. Here's a few more charities for you. Now, I'm going to pick up lunch. Subs sound good?"

Emily nods. "Sounds perfect. Thanks, Pen."

Garcia nods and heads out, her own relief at JJ being okay washing over her now that she is out of Emily's sight.

"JJ, you scare us again and I will do a thing like you can never believe," Garcia whispers to the wind as she goes to fetch lunch for herself and Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as JJ walks into the conference room a couple hours later Reid pulls her into a hug.

"Are you three okay?" he whispers.

She nods, returning the hug. "Fine, Spence. Promise."

He eases back. "If you need anything: time, a shoulder, anything, let me know."

She smiles and pats his cheek. "I will. Thank you."

Rossi pats her on the shoulder. "That's twice in your career you've been in the middle of a bank robbery. Might want to consider using drive through when you're not working."

JJ laughs. "Good advice, Dave. Thanks." He gives her a hug.

Martinez smiles at her. "You're right; they are like family to you."

JJ nods. "Yep. Which means I'll have 4 mother hens watching over me the rest of this case. If I ask you to hold my clutch piece you'll know why."

The men laugh. JJ walks up to the board and points to the profile. "This is complete shit. It's based on bank robbers we have experience with and I can say this guy is nothing like the textbooks say."

Martinez nods. "I agree. It was the weirdest shit I've ever seen. If it wasn't for the mask and gun you'd think he was just there to do business and was chatting with an old friend as he talked to JJ."

Reid frowns. "So he wasn't upset that two agents were in the building?"

JJ shakes her head. "Not at all. I swear, Spence, he acted like we were just any other patrons and when I told him I was pregnant he got all excited for me. That's why he tossed me a bundle of 20's to help with the costs of having twins on a government salary."

"Did he seem angry or bitter about the government?" Rossi asks.

JJ shakes her head. "No. Just…understanding. We talked so long he realized he'd lost his chance to get a little routine in."

"If the routine is necessary for him they may strike again sooner than we expect," Reid notes.

"Possibly," JJ hedges.

Rossi studies her a second. "What are you thinking?"

JJ looks at the older agent. "This guy has a specific amount each time, they hit the same time in the morning, just varying days and cities. He is on a mission. The robbery is either paying for that mission or a necessary evil for that mission."

"So we're back to the Robin Hood angle," Rossi notes.

JJ nods. "I think so."

"So, let's use a different profile," Reid suggests. "What's the profile of a guardian angel? Doing the wrong thing for the right reason, confident in his actions, calmer than someone who knows they are breaking the law because he feels his actions will be understood and accepted, he won't hurt or kill an innocent and will even reach out to help his victims."

Rossi nods. "However, he did hurt people last time. And the routines are strange. And this guy has two partners." He looks at JJ and Martinez. "What were your impressions of them?"

JJ slowly sits down. "Rossi, I'm sorry but my eyes were on the leader. I knew it was up to him whether my babies and I walked out of there."

Rossi pats her shoulder. "Understandable." He glances at Martinez.

Martinez sighs. "I was watching him, too. If he'd made a move against JJ I'd have had to intervene. I never even looked at the third man."

Rossi looks at Reid. "Let's watch the original videos again. When JJ and I were watching we really studied the leader. We need to see the mannerisms of the other two men. Are they as invested in the goal of their leader or are they time bombs that could blow next time their boss gets nuts."

Reid nods and goes to get the videos pulled up. JJ stands.

"I…need to run to the restroom."

Rossi takes her arm. "Don't you dare start kicking yourself. I'd have been surprised if you took the time to study the others with so much to protect."

JJ just nods, still chastising herself for missing the chance to help the case move forward.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan walk into the bank lobby, trying very hard to forget the call from JJ. Hotch shows his badge to the guard and is directed back to Jessica Baxter's office. In the car they had reviewed the history Emily had sent them on the woman and on the town where she grew up. If the head unsub does know her it could be someone from her hometown or maybe even where she went to college. Garcia is running everyone that graduated from the University of Denver at the same time Baxter did. It was a large school even though it is private and they know it could be a while before Garcia is done. They don't have time to wait.

"Ms. Baxter? I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is Derek Morgan, we spoke on the phone."

The woman nods and stands. "Yes, of course. I've been sitting here trying to think of anything I didn't tell the police or the other agent." She shrugs. "I just don't have anymore to add."

Hotch nods. "We understand. We'd like to walk you through what we call a cognitive interview. It will deal more with feelings, impressions, even scents. These things can actually trigger better memories for you or they could help us in questioning other witnesses."

Baxter shrugs again. "I guess that will be fine."

Morgan closes her door and the agents sit down across from her. Baxter takes a seat, letting out a resigned sigh. The African-American agent leans forward.

"Ms. Baxter, close your eyes and just relax." The woman complies. "Tell me, what were you doing prior to the robbery."

"I had just finished talking with a local business owner. One of his managers accidentally put in an extra $100 in their night deposit. I had located the deposit and we went through it together to verify the extra money. He thanked me, walked out and as I started back to my office those men came in."

"What did you hear just before they entered?" Morgan asks.

Baxter frowns a second. "I heard…Sara thanking someone for his business. I heard Carl ask a man if $20's were okay and the man say he needed 4 $5's."

"What did you smell?"

She grins. "This may sound crazy but I smelled money. You always smell it first thing in the morning when we've just filled the drawers and started receiving the night deposits."

"Good. That's good. Now, you are walking towards your office and you hear the doors open. What do you smell then?"

Baxter thinks a moment, frowning. "Gas. No…oil. No…like…like a garage kind of gas and oil smell."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. When the doors open the wind would have blown right towards Baxter. That smell came in on the robbers.

"Did you turn to see what caused the smell?"

"No. I just assumed it was an owner of a garage or a mechanic coming in to do his morning business."

"What first caused you to turn around?"

"I…I heard him say…wait…no…I heard Sara say 'Oh my God' and I turned towards her. I could tell she was terrified. Then the man screamed for everyone to stand still. That's when I spun towards the door and saw the three men enter."

"What was your first thought when you saw them?" Morgan presses.

"Their guns. I saw their guns and thought this can't be happening."

"What about the men themselves?"

"Two men went right towards the tellers. The…the leader took up position by the doors and started ordering people to stay still and keep calm."

Morgan nods. "I know that from your report. I want to know impressions, feelings, anything that's more opinion than fact. What did you think of them?"

Baxter thinks a moment. "He was so calm, so…almost gentlemanly. The others never said anything but they looked tense as opposed to the leader. He could have just been in here to do business instead of robbing us. And I think…I think he really meant it when he apologized as they were leaving."

"That's good. Now, when he was looking for someone to act out his little routine, he paused as he looked at you. What did he seem to be doing?"

"I…I thought…I thought he was about to call me by my first name. He seemed surprised to see me."

"But you feel he knew your name was Jessica?"

"Yes. No. Wait a second…it looked like he was confused and…" her forehead wrinkles as she concentrates on his mouth in her memory. "I think he was going to say Catarina, which is my real first name. I never liked it and started using my middle name, Jessica, in college."

Hotch and Morgan exchange a look. Morgan leans forward, trying not to sound too eager.

"Think of his build, his mannerisms, his scent…does it bring up any memories at all of your childhood in Riverton?"

Baxter thinks carefully but slowly shakes her head. "No…nothing."

Morgan sighs and sits back. It's still something more than they had. "You can open your eyes now, Ms. Baxter."

"Did I do okay?"

Hotch nods. "Yes, you did. I know it may not seem like much but those little impressions can be very helpful." He hands her a card. "If you think of anything else, no matter how insignificant it may seem, call me."

She takes the card. "Thank you. I will. Agents…I heard they hit Cheyenne again this morning. Will they come back here?"

Hotch shrugs. "I have no idea. If they do, just do exactly what you did last time. No one needs to be a hero."

She nods. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hotch and Morgan leave the bank. In the car, Morgan pulls out his phone. "Baby Girl, we need you to check out a town called Riverton. Let us know who has a garage or gas station. We need their financials and anything that could make them desperate for money."

"On it! Have you all talked to Jayje?"

"Not since this morning. We're heading back to Cheyenne now. Hey, while you're at it, run members of Baxter's graduating class. Maybe this guy went to school with her."

"I thought I was running U.D. for that?"

"He knew her by her first name, which she dropped while in college."

"Ah, right. Will get working on that and let you know when I have something."

"Garcia, you okay?"

"This got too personal, Morgan. JJ and Emily are more scared about what happened than they will admit. I want this bastard found before Emily does something insane and flies out there."

Morgan chuckles. "Good point. Find us the pearl in your oysters of information and we'll reunite the Prentiss women safely."

"I'll do my part if you do yours, my love."

"Deal, my sweet." Morgan hangs up and looks at Hotch. "If we don't find these guys soon Garcia is worried Emily will fly out here."

"I've been worried about that since we got the call from JJ this morning."

Morgan shakes his head. "I must be losing my touch. It never crossed my mind."

Hotch grins. "She's your best friend, Morgan. You probably knew better than to think it because you would have felt the need to warn me."

Morgan grins. "Yeah, maybe. Let's just get back to Cheyenne and hope Garcia has something waiting for us when we get there."

Hotch nods and drives slightly faster than the speed limit to get back and check on JJ for himself.

* * *

When Hotch and Morgan arrive back at the police station in Cheyenne they see the new profile being worked on as the agents watch all the robberies once more. Morgan looks at their preliminary findings and nods.

"I think this is more along the lines of what we're dealing with than before. Baxter said they smelled like a mechanics shop. Garcia is running places in her hometown of Riverton to see if anyone pops for us."

"Good," Rossi answers. "We're watching the videos again to study the two accomplices. We need to figure out what they are doing working with this guy."

Hotch nods. "Good. Then while that's going on, JJ, come with me. Martinez go with Morgan. Time to get cognitive interviews with you two."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Hotch, I don't need to- -"

"Yes, you do," he interrupts. "No arguments, let's go."

JJ grumbles as she stands but follows him down the hall to an unused office. Once inside she drops down into a chair and glares at her boss. Hotch raises an eyebrow.

"What's with the attitude, Jareau?"

JJ throws her arms up. "You're treating me like a victim. I'm an agent, Hotch. A profiler. I don't need a damn cognitive interview to recount what happened in that fucking bank."

He stares at her and sees the fear in her eyes. She doesn't want to go over it again and he can't exactly blame her. He sits on the edge of the desk.

"Do you remember Emily helping transport a fugitive and her car getting rammed down a hill?"

JJ shivers as the memory of the smashed vehicle pops into her mind. "Yes," she answers quietly.

"Morgan walked her through a cognitive interview. Did it make her a victim?"

"No."

"Did it give us helpful information?"

"Yes." JJ raises a hand to stop his next question. "I'm sorry, Hotch. Let's just…get this done."

"Not yet. JJ, you are not a victim here. What you are is our best eyewitness to what happened in there this morning. But to make this work you need to clear your head and calm yourself down. What can I do to help with that?" he asks kindly.

JJ sighs and leans her head back. She closes her eyes and shrugs. "I have no idea. I told him I was having twins, Hotch. I made myself a perfect hostage: pregnant Fed with twins, no less. Totally fucking stupid."

"You had an impression of him already. Why did you reveal so much to him?"

JJ thinks a moment and shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe from watching the tapes I just…he didn't seem…" she stops and tries to figure out why she revealed so much. "He just didn't seem angry or violent. Not on the tapes and not in person. It was like…like he regretted what he was doing the whole time."

Hotch nods. "I see. Do you remember any smells?"

"Yeah, he smelled like- -" JJ suddenly stops. She raises an eyebrow at her boss. "Damn, you're good."

Hotch grins. "Been doing this a long time."

JJ smiles. "True, old man." Hotch chuckles. "Anyway…smells…he smelled like a mechanic smells. But…there was something else…when the heaters kicked on I could smell…lilacs."

"Lilacs? Like a perfume?"

JJ nods. "And after they left I didn't smell it anymore. I was around the two women tellers but I never smelled the lilacs again."

Hotch and JJ stare at each other a moment. He raises both eyebrows at the unspoken question. "You've seen the tapes numerous times."

"Holy shit…I think I've figured it out!"

The two agents hurry out of the office and back to the conference room. Rossi is just loading up the video from that morning. JJ takes the remote and starts to wind the feed forward. When she sees the three men enter she studies them carefully. Finally she pauses the image on the two accomplices. She and Hotch study them carefully.

"Care to let us in on your brainstorm?" Rossi asks impatiently.

JJ shrugs. "I can't tell," she says to Hotch, ignoring Rossi.

"Me neither. Let's watch the feeds just showing the two of them."

"Hey! What the hell are we watching for?" Rossi demands.

"You'll know when we do if you're a halfway decent profiler," Hotch assures him.

Rossi mumbles a few choice curses in Italian as JJ forwards through the images until she finds a different camera view showing Unsub #2. After a few minutes she shakes her head.

"No."

"Agreed," Hotch says.

JJ forwards again until they see the third unsub. After a few minutes she freezes the frame and looks at her boss. He nods. Reid frowns.

"It's a woman!" the genius exclaims.

"Wearing a lilac perfume," JJ confirms. "Hotch, what if it's a father and his two kids? That would explain why they accept his eccentricities with no arguments."

"But who is in the get away car?" Reid asks.

"A third kid. Or maybe a business partner if he is a mechanic," Rossi suggests.

"And a family man would explain why he wanted to help me not take me hostage," JJ points out.

Hotch nods. "I think that was the final missing piece of this puzzle." He grabs his phone. "Garcia, in the Riverton search add in a son and daughter to the parameters. Possibly even another child."

"Got it, sir. So far, including car dealership garages, there are 17 possible places to- -"

"Ignore the dealerships," Hotch says. "Concentrate on personally owned places. Maybe even a junk yard."

Garcia taps away. "Hmm…with narrowing to personal places I have just 8 possibilities. Let's see about families…uh, down to 7 with children."

"The kids would be older," JJ points out. They are helping with the robberies."

"Down…to…5," Garcia states.

"Can you send us DMV pics or anything else on the families?"

"On their way now."

"Good work, Garcia."

"No problem, sir, I- -oh! One of the mechanics graduated with Jessica Baxter."

"Garcia, if Morgan was in the room he'd be flirting with you," Hotch tells her.

Garcia chuckles. "Well, I'll just let my fantasies do the flirting, sir. Garcia out!"


	8. Chapter 8

In her temporary office, Emily had been distracted from the bank robberies when a detective called to get some more assistance on a consult she and Rossi had sent. For nearly an hour and a half she works with him to refine the initial profile using new evidence they had discovered. By the time they disconnect, he has narrowed his suspect pool down to 3 men.

Emily sits in her chair for a moment. The entire time she had worked with him she had tuned out the fear she had felt about JJ getting caught up in the middle of a robbery; of JJ telling the gunmen she was pregnant with twins. Now it boils up and over.

"What the FUCK were you thinking, Jennifer?! He could have taken ALL 3 OF YOU!" she yells out.

Garcia bursts into the office. "HANG UP! Hang up before you say something you'll regret!" Garcia warns nervously.

Emily can't help but chuckle. "Not on the phone, Pen." She takes off the headset and tosses it on the desk. "Just…venting."

"Oh, thank God. I knew you'd hate yourself if you really said that to her."

"Yeah, I would have. Not saying we won't have a version of this conversation at a future point but we can't have it right now. I haven't seen what happened; I can't judge her completely insane without knowing if she really is or not."

Garcia holds up a thumb drive. "Then I have just what you need. All I ask is you vent as much as possible before calling to vent at her."

Emily nods. "I promise. I just have to keep reminding myself she is a profiler so she made a decision based on her knowledge and experience; and she is okay. Above all else, she and the nesters are okay."

"Damn right they are. And if the team has anything to say about it she'll finish out the case from the safety of an armored car."

Emily laughs. "And with this team's luck the unsubs will escalate to stealing armored cars and guess who will be in the one they take?"

Garcia laughs. "Oh, yeah, she would be. Emily, can I ask you a question as a friend?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to stay in the area or do I have to do a thing and deactivate all your credit cards?"

Emily laughs. "I won't lie and say I didn't look into costs of tickets but I promise I won't leave here unless Hotch calls for me."

"Good. Hotch is sending Morgan and Rossi to a town called Riverton. Baxter grew up there and since one of the unsubs seemed to recognize her they are going to check on some mechanics."

"Mechanics?"

"Yeah. Baxter and Jayje both remember smelling that gas/oil smell you get in garages. They are also pretty sure one of the unsubs is a woman so they are looking at one guy who has 3 kids and 2 others with 2 kids. Each has at least one daughter. If those don't pan out they have even more."

"How soon until they get there?"

"It's just over 4 hours away so they won't get to them all tonight."

"Okay. And these guys haven't struck earlier than 3 days apart. With the weekend coming they won't strike again until Monday. Maybe we'll have figured out who the hell they are before then."

"I hope so. The geo profile was so wrong Hotch isn't willing to even guess their next strike city."

"I don't blame him," Emily agrees.

Just then her phone starts to ring. She sees it is Hotch.

"Speaking of the bossman," she grabs her headset as Garcia stands.

"Call me if you need me."

"You know I will," Emily tells her as she answers the phone. "Hey, Hotch."

"Just wanted to touch base with you to see how you are doing."

"I'm okay. What happened to Jen is…it just…I'm just going to focus on the way it helped us so far. If I start to think about the 'what ifs' again I'll lose my mind."

"Understandable. How is it being back?"

"Okay. Have you checked your email today?"

"Not yet. Why?"

Emily glances over at the crumbled letter she had received. "There is, uh, one thing you should know." She tells him about the letter from Reese.

"Son of a bitch. Do you know when it arrived?"

"Had to be after you all left yesterday. Jen has been bringing my mail home so nothing was missed."

"I should have guessed. I wonder why he called for you first."

"To mess with Jen's head. He knows she will be worried about me the entire time I am gone. His focus is Jennifer. He may not even try anything while I am in front of him but she'll worry about it anyway."

"True. Let me make some calls. I know technically he has a right to question you face to face with only his appointed legal assistant present. But there has to be a way to do it to ensure the safety of you and any of the rest of us he calls."

"I am all for that. But I do plan to meet with him. I won't let him think he has me or any of us scared. Fucking bastard doesn't need to have any more power over us than he already had."

"I second that. Well, let me get back to this case. Good to have you on board, Prentiss."

"Good to be here, sir."

She hangs up and glances down at her immobilized arm. "Yep, good to be here and that is so completely fucked," she admits with a chuckle. So far no one had pushed her to see a Bureau shrink. She wonders when that oversight will be caught. Hopefully not before the team is back and JJ is in her arms.

To that end, she sits forward and starts to view the morning's robbery to see if she can add anything to the profile the team has worked up.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi are bantering around possibilities on the unsubs as they drive. Morgan shakes his head.

"I just don't like the fact that none of the mechanics are having any sort of financial problems. Nothing and Baby Girl went back 5 years."

Rossi nods. "I know. We are supposing he's playing Robin Hood but there should be something in his background that would make him go down that path."

"Could be a relative," Morgan suggests. "Maybe one of his kids. Parents can do all sorts of crazy things for their kids."

Rossi smiles. "Like buying a kid just crawling a bicycle?"

Morgan thinks about the little blue bike Henry had recently started to show an interest in. He nods, smiling. "Yeah, like that. And more. How many times have we seen parents covering for murderers?"

Rossi nods. "Think she'll have the backgrounds of the kids run before we arrive?"

Morgan smiles. "If Garcia is on her game she'll have the kids, cousins, uncles, and third cousins twice removed."

Rossi laughs. "Good thing she is on her game."

Morgan shrugs. "Maybe…"

Rossi glances at the younger agent. Morgan stares out at the road but there is concern in his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"I think she's trying to babysit Prentiss. And I worry Emily is going to hate staying in Virginia if we get stuck out here until next week after what happened to JJ."

Rossi nods. "I can see Prentiss appearing if only to see for herself that JJ is okay. Maybe we can convince JJ to Skype with her wife; settle that head before Emily does something she will come to regret."

Morgan nods. "Good thought. If it looks like we're spending the weekend in Wyoming maybe we can insist on it. I can't risk Emily…" his voice fades off.

It finally hits Rossi what lies behind the fear. "We didn't lose her, Derek. She let us help her, she kept us in the loop, and we got to her as soon as humanly possible."

"And we still nearly lost her, Dave. We nearly lost her because years ago she put her life on the line for the greater good and in doing so found a little boy that needed protection. And to protect him she risked so much more. She could have gone to prison in several countries, she could have been killed by Doyle, she could have been killed by Donaghy, and my God, look how those last two treated her! It would never have been a simple death. And still she goes on as if…as if…shit, I don't even know what."

"Have you talked to her about these feelings?"

Morgan nods. "Her and Dr. Westfallen both. I thought I'd come to acceptance of it but after hearing what happened to JJ it all kind of bubbled up again inside me."

"Are you mad at Emily for all of the things she did as Reynolds and the aftermath of that cover?"

"No. That's the one thing I'm sure of. I'm damn proud of what she did as Reynolds to stop Valhalla and more than proud of what she did to save Declan."

"Then what's going on in your head, Derek?"

"I keep…keep seeing Hotch dive into the water. It seemed to take forever for him to surface. And that first time he was alone. I could see the blood in the water and I thought he couldn't find her. I thought she was dead, Rossi, and I knew then no one was getting out of that warehouse alive."

"Aha…you were driven by anger not by the badge."

"Right."

"You didn't kill Donaghy."

"I didn't have a chance. I killed the bastard that was going to fire into the water at Emily and Hotch. By the time I turned towards that bitch Donaghy Reid had killed her."

"Are you mad he did it before you did?"

"I…I think so. But it's not about the job or about wishing Reid didn't have to kill someone again. It's just about me wishing I'd had the chance to get revenge. How do I reconcile that, Rossi?"

Rossi sighs. "I don't know, kid. Not too long back I took a shot in anger and had to face that man in the mirror who stepped beyond the badge. It's not easy when you feel like you stepped into the shoes of the creeps we chase and capture."

Morgan thinks about that a moment. He chances a glance at Rossi. "Not that fucker from Long Island?"

Rossi nods. "Yep. What he did to those kids…what he was threatening to do to Emily…what he…he was doing to her…" Rossi takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "He wasn't leaving that lawn in cuffs, Morgan. I knew when I made the decision to hide my clutch piece in my pocket and sneak out the back that I was going to kill him. There was no other option."

"How did you…get over it?"

Rossi gives him a half smile. "I'll let you know when I recover completely. What I do remind myself when it starts to get to me is the death I gave him was a hell of a lot better than the one he would have given Emily."

Morgan nods. "True. But in my case I'm regretting a shot I didn't take; wishing I had taken it."

"That's a tough one. Have you talked to Reid about it?"

Morgan frowns. "Reid? Why Reid?"

Rossi looks at Morgan. "Because he _did_ take the shot. Three shots, actually, to center mass just like you taught him. In some way, you could say your training helped him enough that it was as if you did take the shots."

Morgan thinks on that a second. "I sort of see what you're saying. I'll let you know if I start believing it. She's my best friend, Rossi. I didn't take the shots and…and I didn't go in the water after her. Why the hell doesn't she hate me?"

Rossi smiles. "Because she's your best friend, Derek. Sometimes it's as simple as that."

Morgan gives a small chuckle. "Yeah, maybe. I think I see a long night of foosball in our future."

Rossi nods. "I think I see that, too. So, we ready to get back to the case at hand?"

Morgan takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Yeah, we are. I think I can kick her butt in a good frame of mind now if she does fly her ass out here."

Rossi laughs. "Good. So…back to the Robin Hood angle…"

And they drive on, trying to figure out how to approach their various suspects to find out the reasons behind the robberies and bring them to an end.

* * *

Hotch walks back into the conference room and sees Reid staring at the map on the wall. He steps up beside the young agent.

"It was not your fault, Reid," Hotch says softly so Martinez doesn't hear.

"My geographic profile, my predictions, my miss, my fault," Reid deduces.

Hotch shakes his head. "Your predictions also took into consideration an incorrect profile. Truth is, with what we know now, I would say a geographic profile is irrelevant in this case. How do we predict the movements of a man on a mission who is unlike anyone we've ever seen before?"

"But we _have_ seen him before," Reid insists. "He's not a bank robber. He's a Robin Hood."

"Or an Angel of Mercy. Or a guy with OCD. Or a guy with- -" Hotch starts.

"Yeah, yeah," Reid interrupts. "I see what you are saying but I still feel like I should see the pattern here. I should be able to see where he goes next."

Hotch sighs and pats him on the shoulder. "Give Rossi and Morgan time to talk to the mechanics in Riverton. We can regroup and rethink this when we have more information."

"Mechanics…" Reid whispers, his brow furrowing.

"What is it?"

Reid slowly turns and looks at Hotch. "Who has access to all sorts of vehicles that someone might not notice are missing?"

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "And who would want to make sure those plates aren't identified lest the owner be contacted and say where their car has been?"

"Think Garcia can figure out a way to trace the car makes and models? Maybe for those cars in Riverton?"

Hotch nods. "Possibly. And if that pans out we'll all be heading up there to check it out." He pulls out his phone, knowing Garcia is probably getting ready to leave for the day. "Garcia, need a search that will probably have to run overnight."

Garcia drops her purse and sits back down. "Go for it, sir."

"You were on your way out?" Hotch had heard the bag drop.

"Yep. Have to take Princess shopping so she can wear something other than sweatpants tomorrow."

Hotch chuckles. "Ah, of course." He quickly runs down what Reid had thought of. "Can you find those cars?"

"It will be hard with just the descriptions but being able to focus on Riverton will help if the cars are really registered in that city. I can let it run tonight, refine it some in the morning and then shoot you what I have."

"That will be fine, Garcia. Have a great shopping trip."

Garcia smiles. "Playing with Prentiss money always makes for a fun shopping trip."

Hotch chuckles. "I'll take your word for it. Goodnight, Garcia."

"Goodnight, my dark-eyed hunk of justice."

Hotch stares at the now dead phone. "Dark-eyed hunk of justice?"

"I'd say that's a good description," JJ teases from behind him.

Hotch turns to see Reid and JJ grinning at him. "If that leaves this room you're both fired," he threatens with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Note to self…delete the email sent out to the whole Bureau," JJ stage whispers as the other two agents laugh.

Hotch looks at his watch. "It's 5. Morgan and Rossi won't get to the three possible suspects tonight. Maybe one but not all 3. Let's call it a night. If Garcia's search gives us reason to focus on Riverton we'll drive up there and join them to talk to the owners of the vehicles."

JJ nods. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Martinez walks up. "Me, too. Of course, I feel like I'm just here as a cheerleader right now so maybe it's just frustration."

Hotch looks at the agent. "Your work with the locals has been invaluable. Don't doubt that or that when we take these Unsubs down you will be an integral part of their arrest and prosecution."

Martinez nods. "Thanks, Hotch." He looks at JJ. "So, up for joining us tonight? I know a great pizza place."

JJ nods. "That actually sounds great."

Reid raises an eyebrow. "You're not thinking…anchovy pizza, are you?" he asks warily.

JJ grins as she sees the same worried look on Hotch's face. "No, I don't think so."

"Thank goodness," Hotch mutters.

"Think they have peanut butter and pickle pizzas?" she asks. The men groan, disgusted at the thought. JJ laughs. "Just kidding."

She packs up her bag as Hotch glares at her. "Another joke like that and you'll be confined to the office for the duration of this pregnancy, Jareau."

JJ just winks at him. Soon the four agents are heading out for dinner, hoping they will be returning tomorrow with a solid lead to follow up on. Otherwise it will be a long weekend waiting for yet another robbery to occur.


	9. Chapter 9

Garcia grins at the look on Emily's face. "Are you really surprised there are no cool pants without snaps, buttons or zippers?"

Emily is staring at the drab khaki's and sighs. "I guess not."

"Think of it this way: if it were spring they would probably be in beautiful pastel colours."

Emily winces. "Not a pleasant thought. So, khaki and black are the only options." She shakes her head and grabs a couple pairs. "Let me make sure I can get them on one-handed. Thank goodness I can start using my hand a little next week."

"Em, you still won't be able to handle buttons and zippers," Garcia warns her.

Emily sighs. "I know. But maybe I'll only need these for a couple weeks. And maybe when Jen is here she can help me at work."

"And if the team has to leave for a case?" Emily turns and raises an eyebrow at Garcia. The analyst starts to laugh. "Ah, of course. Totally not the way I envisioned getting into your pants, Emster."

Emily bursts out laughing. "Best not let Jen or Steph hear you say that."

Garcia just winks as Emily goes to try on the pants. Though they are a little more form fitting than sweats she can handle them just fine. She grabs three of each colour and goes to the checkout counter with Garcia. When they see a little old lady with the same pants, Garcia has to walk away so the woman doesn't see her laughing at the look of near horror on Emily's face.

_"Not even my mother wears pants like these,_" Emily thinks to herself. For the first time in a long, long time, Emily feels like the snob she was born to be. _"You ass_," she scolds herself. _"Suck it up and deal, Prentiss. Nothing wrong with these pants. I mean, just because the tag extols the fact that they are great for people with arthritis doesn't make them old people pants." _She thinks a second._ "The fact that an old lady is buying them makes them old people pants. You jerk."_

Further arguments between the angel and devil in her head are ended when she steps up to the counter. The clerk smiles at her. "Remind me never to do whatever you did," she jokes.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Wish someone had warned me these pants were the punishment for this injury before I got it."

The two laugh as Emily makes her purchase. She walks over to Garcia with her bag. Garcia takes it from her and offers her other arm.

"Come along, Grandma, let's get you home now."

Emily slaps her arm away and the two laugh on the way to the car with Emily's new, if unwanted, pants.

* * *

JJ is laughing as she answers the phone. "Hey, Em."

"Hi, you all still eating?"

"No, we're sitting in Hotch's hotel room telling funny stories and trying not to feel frustrated by this case."

"Ah, good plan. Well, I'm home. Call me when you all finish your knitting circle."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too."

JJ pockets her phone. Reid raises an eyebrow.

"How is she doing being back at work but not in the field?"

JJ shrugs. "I think she's frustrated like any of us would be. But more than anything she is trying to do what she can for us to thank us all for the…the story regarding the Declan situation. She hates that we were dragged farther into the cover-up but since we were she is striving to be a better teammate to us than ever before."

Hotch smiles. "That's going to be hard. She's a pretty damn good teammate considering she never had a chance to interview with us and see if she meshed."

JJ grins. "I'd say she 'meshed' pretty well. Of course, some might say I'm biased."

Reid laughs. "If they didn't they'd be fools. Though I do concur that she has fit in very well. She never even blinked when I was an ass to her after the…Hankel thing."

JJ stands and pats his shoulder. "Considering some of the shit she had seen you being an ass was minor."

Reid nods. "True."

"I'm going to go give her a call. See you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, JJ. Oh, and tell her I still haven't heard anything back about the Reese thing. As soon as I- -" Hotch's voice breaks off when he sees the look on JJ's face. "Oh, shit…you didn't know yet."

"What Reese thing?" JJ demands.

Hotch glances at Reid and sees he, too, is curious. The chief sighs. "Shit. She probably wanted to tell you in private. It's nothing major. Just…I'm sure she's going to tell you."

JJ huffs out a breath and storms out of her boss' room. As soon as she calms a bit she hits Emily's number on her personal cell phone.

"Hey, sweetheart. I hope you didn't break away just for me," Emily answers.

JJ calms a bit more. Emily was still thinking about her first. With all that had happened in Wyoming that morning is it really any surprise Reese hadn't been brought up?

"Uh, Jen? You there or did you butt dial me?" Emily asks curiously.

"Sorry, got distracted a second," JJ responds. "So did you get yourself some sexy seniors pants?"

Emily groans. "Yeah, I did. They are so not me but considering injuries I've had in the past I can't believe I didn't have any already."

JJ chuckles. "True. So how were things around the office?" she asks carefully.

Emily sighs. "I almost hate to tell you and add another thing for you to worry about."

"Worry about? Don't tell me the two headsets you're using give you helmet head or something," JJ teases.

Emily chuckles. "Not exactly." She takes a deep breath. "I've already let Hotch know but decided to wait to tell you so you could concentrate on the bank robberies. Please don't be mad. I wasn't trying to keep it from you I just didn't want you distracted from the current case."

"Emily, you're babbling," JJ informs her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Emily takes a deep breath. "I received a notice of appearance for a deposition from Reese's legal assistant. They are demanding a private conversation with me as they are legally allowed. Hotch is already working to see if there is a way to do it to keep me safe without violating Reese's rights."

"I see," JJ says.

Emily pauses. "You already fucking knew? Who the hell told you?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "How the HELL do you and my mother DO that?! I said two damn words!"

Emily can't help but smile. "Your intonation, Jen. Seriously, how did you know?"

"Hotch let it slip just now that he is still waiting to see what arrangements can be made. Got to admit, I was mad at you for a brief moment. Then once I calmed a bit I realized you didn't tell me because of the case and what happened to me this morning."

"I just didn't want to add to your mental mind fuck while you all were still chasing down leads and putting together pieces of the puzzle. Remind me to kick Hotch's butt for that slip up."

JJ smiles, sinking down onto the bed. "Not a great career move, baby."

"Maybe not," Emily says with a smile. "Are…you okay about this?"

"Fuck no! It terrifies me to think of you alone in a room with that bastard and his legal counsel. What if that guy has already been turned into a puppet? What if he finds a reason to leave you alone with Reese and that fucker tries something? I have a million scenarios in my head and not a damn one is pleasant."

"Jennifer, for the nesters, stop thinking about those scenarios. Hotch will figure out a way to make it safe for me. And even if he doesn't, even if my arm is still in a sling when I go, I know to expect the unexpected from that fuck. He won't catch me off guard, Jen. I promise."

"I know. Still…hate it. Is he…going to do this to all of us?"

"Most likely. And he'll probably leave you until last so you have to worry about all of us. And hopefully he'll wait so long you'll have to do it via video."

JJ smiles. "I pray that is the case. If not…if not, like you, I'll know to expect something from him. Morgan has helped me with tight situations. I'll be ready for him, Em. I swear."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. So, want to hear how cute your daughter was at bedtime tonight?"

JJ smiles at the change of topic. "Definitely."

For the next 45 minutes they talk about their kids and family. As the conversation winds to an end, JJ is more settled than she thought she would be.

"Thank you for those stories, Em. I needed them."

"I know, Jen. I needed to hear you happy."

"Well then mission accomplished, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Prentiss. If…anything weighs on your mind and gives you a nightmare, please call me. I don't care what time."

"I promise, Em. Sleep well, baby."

"You, too, sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow, Jen."

"Night, Emily."

JJ clicks off and stares at her phone a moment. The picture is Emily sitting on the couch, Henry and Rocky on either side of her as she reads them a story. JJ gives the screen a kiss.

"I love the three of you so much. Goodnight, my sweets."

JJ gets up and plugs in her phones. Time for Mommy to get some sleep so she can be Spiderman the next day and help the Justice League catch all the bad guys. She grins. Some day Henry will point out to her that Spiderman is not a member of the Justice League. She can't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday night Morgan and Rossi had only been able to check on one of their potential suspects. But being as he is on a trip to the Grand Canyon with his family they are able to cross him off their list.

Friday morning they are reviewing the other two potential suspect profiles as they eat breakfast. Rossi holds up the man with two daughters and a son.

"This guy seems…too good to be a bad guy. Volunteers with his church, donates to local charities, was a Boy Scout leader, and has no major debts to speak of."

Morgan slowly nods. "I agree. The other guy isn't nearly as saint-like but he seems kind of run of the mill. Has a few heavy credit cards but nothing that makes me think he'd start robbing banks to pay them off."

The two agents stare at each other. Morgan grabs his phone and puts it on speaker as he dials. "Baby Girl, Quinton Griffith, Jr. Are you sure he doesn't have any sort of debts that would require huge pay offs?"

"Nothing, Morgan," Garcia confirms.

Rossi leans towards the phone. "What about his kids or other family members?"

Garcia types some more. "The two kids there in Riverton are okay, too. No debts other than cars, credit cards and a mortgage for the son. Nothing beyond their means."

"What about the other daughter?" Rossi asks.

"She's down in Denver with her life partner and- -oh, shit…I missed something big time. Call you back in a few."

Garcia hangs up and starts to type furiously. Because the daughter was a lesbian her domestic partner is not on her taxes and so she hadn't shown up as a red flag. Now that the woman is being run separately Garcia sees the ballooning medical bills being racked up by the partner. It takes her 5 minutes to confirm the source of the rising debt. She winces when she sees where the bills are from and for the first time really hates making the call back to Morgan with the information she has tracked down.

"Dazzle us with your brilliance, Baby Girl," Morgan answers.

"If I say no will you all just give up the case?" she asks nervously.

Morgan frowns. "Say what?"

Garcia sighs. "The daughter in Denver has a domestic partner. That partner has a son with A.L.L."

"What is that?" Morgan asks.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It is actually a very curable form of childhood leukemia if found early enough but it still takes a lot of medicine, doctors visits, hospital stays, everything that can rack up huge bills. They just had minor medical coverage on him and a lot of the bills aren't covered by insurance. They have been working with the staff at Children's Hospital of Denver to make payments but the mother lost her job because of all the time off she had to have. They are struggling to make ends meet, let alone pay for the care the little boy needs."

"Oh, shit," Morgan says as he sits back in his chair. Suddenly he, too, wishes the team could ignore the evidence in this case.

Rossi shakes his head. "Morgan, don't even start to feel sorry for this guy. If he was just robbing banks that would be one thing but he is escalating violently. And don't forget the only reason he didn't do more last time was because JJ connected with him. If he really is robbing these banks to get the money that is noble. But he has started to hurt people. Something in him has snapped. He has let that little devil inside out and he is now moving beyond just being a good grandfather doing the wrong thing."

Morgan nods. "He's tapped into that sadistic side of his personality and has found out he likes it a little." He pauses a moment. "Garcia, is there anything in his background that _ever_ suggested he was violent or even needed psychiatric help?"

Garcia types some more. "He has a sealed medical file from the military. I don't mind hacking a lot of things but this is the type of file we better really make sure we need before I do. You know how I feel about exposing demons for no reason."

"I know, Garcia, but we need to know. We're about to confront him about these robberies. Will he snap and start firing?" Morgan presses.

Garcia starts to type. "Since you put it that way…" After a few minutes she has the file open. "He had an altercation with his C.O. and beat the man so badly he nearly died. Turns out Griffith was on steroids and went into a 'Roid Rage' when he was confronted. He was committed because he couldn't seem to come out of the violent fugue he was in. Once he got the steroids out of his system he was discharged from the military and it appears they never charged him with anything."

Rossi frowns. "Nothing? Not the assault or the steroids?"

"Nope. It all just got sealed up," she confirms.

Rossi sits back. Morgan studies him. "What are you thinking, Rossi?"

"He's of an age where the military may have been the ones behind the steroid use. Otherwise why ignore his actions?"

"He was a guinea pig," Morgan states.

"Yes, I believe he was. And now maybe the stress of what he's going through with his grandchild is affecting the part of his brain that may have permanent damage from the steroids. He could be in a mental break and not even know completely what is happening."

"But he still manages these robberies with pinpoint precision," Morgan points out.

"Does he? Or is one of the others directing all this? Garcia, what payments have been made lately to Children's Hospital?"

"Uh, let's see…$75,000 in the last few weeks."

"That's far shorter than the $120,000 they'd taken before we arrived. Not to mention the $20,000 from yesterday. Garcia, his two kids here in Riverton, any pay offs for them or deposits?"

Garcia types some more. "Nope, nothing."

"Could be holding on to the money," Morgan suggests. "Or paying cash for things instead of charging them or writing checks."

"Maybe. So, Garcia, any _lack_ of payments via card or check?"

Garcia types some more. "Oh, you two are so very, very good. His older daughter, Elise Bedford, has not used a check or credit card in over a month yet her utilities and other monthly payments have been paid on time with no problems."

"Using cash or a money order," Rossi decides.

"Probably," Morgan asks. "What about the son?"

"Nothing changed in his payment history," Garcia reports.

"So, the son is holding his part of the money, if he is in fact involved. But the daughter is using hers so she doesn't have to use her or her husbands paychecks."

"Just her husbands. She is a stay at home mom to their 1 and 3 year olds," Garcia corrects.

"Garcia, this is not the suspect that graduated with Baxter. How would he have known her?" Morgan asks.

Garcia types some more. "Can't find any reason here in cyberspace."

"Small enough city maybe they've just crossed paths and he was surprised to see her," Morgan suggests.

"Maybe. If we confirm he's the unsub we'll call her to see if she recognizes his name or face," Rossi decides.

"That works for me. Thank you for the help, Baby Girl."

"You're both so very welcome. Just…go easy on him since at least one part of his heart seems to be in the right place," she pleads.

Morgan smiles. "Will do, Garcia." He hangs up and looks at Rossi. "So, what's the plan?"

"Let's give Hotch a call and let him know our impressions of this guy. We'll go see him first thing this morning just to feel him out. If we feel we've got the right guy we'll go from there."

Morgan nods. "Sounds good."

Rossi uses his phone, knowing if Garcia finds more information for them she'll call Morgan. Hotch answers after two rings.

"Morning, Rossi."

"Morning." Rossi runs down what happened with the man they questioned the night before and then tells him the new information on the suspect they plan to question soon. "So, we figure we'll go talk to him, feel him out a bit, then let you know what we're feeling in regard to him being the lead Unsub."

"I am assuming Garcia is running his kids to see if they could be the ones aiding and abetting?"

"She didn't say as much but she started to see what we saw. I'm sure she's doing it as we speak," Morgan states.

"Okay." Hotch thinks a minute. "Will take us a couple hours but we'll head your way with Martinez. We need to question this guy's kids as well before he tips them off. Hold of on your interview with him until we are there."

Morgan groans. "I hate wasting time."

"Me, too. But he does sound good for this. If he tips off his kids they'll be in the wind or covering their tracks. We need to hit them all at once."

"Okay. Uh, Hotch…JJ is…the son seems the least into the whole thing…" Rossi says, trailing off.

Hotch nods. "I know. I hate sending her to him but he'll be at work. That should be an added bit of security for her. She and I will go see him. Reid and Martinez will talk to the daughter."

"Okay," Rossi agrees. "You know, it's cold enough for a sweater…"

"…and a sweater will conceal a vest. Point taken," Hotch agrees. "See you all in a few hours."

With nothing to do but wait, Morgan and Rossi reluctantly go to their hotel rooms to work on other cases until the rest of the team arrives.


	11. Chapter 11

In her lair, Garcia is staring at the computer screens. She knows she is missing something. There is something in the information she has that can be refined and she just can't put her finger on it. She is still tapping her chin when there is a tentative knock on her door. She turns to see Kevin standing there, a shy look on his face.

"Um, hi," Garcia says.

He gives a nervous wave. "Hi." He takes a deep breath and steps in. "I just…want to say I'm sorry for the other day. I reacted badly. More than badly. I acted like a jerk. I…I will always care about you, Penny. But I think I finally heard what Emily was trying to tell me since our split. If either of us has to change so much to be the right person for the other then we probably aren't the right person for each other."

Garcia gives him a smile. "Yeah, I hadn't really thought of it that way." She stands and approaches him. "I swear, Kevin, I wanted to tell you about Stephanie. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I am really, really sorry about that."

Kevin shrugs and smiles. "Not your fault. So, um, it may not be easy at first but, can we try to stay friends?"

Garcia nods. "I'd like that."

"Double date maybe?"

Garcia laughs. "That might be pushing it."

He chuckles. "Yeah, thought so." They stare at each other a moment then Kevin breaks the silence. "So, uh, you were looking frustrated. Need a second set of eyes? I have a few minutes."

Garcia nods and grins. "Yeah. Sure." She gives him a run down of the case so far and her frustration about being sure she is missing something. "Can you tell what I am missing?"

Kevin studies the screens. "What about the get away cars?"

"We don't have their license plates."

"What about hacking the computers at the suspect's stores? Find out who has had service during the times of the robberies and see if their cars match the description of the getaway vehicles. If I was a mechanic I'd use their cars instead of mine."

Garcia's eyes widen. "Kevin, you are a genius!"

She sits down and starts her hacking in the main suspects system. Kevin hangs with her, offering suggestions as she hits walls.

Emily had been on her way to follow up on a search for a consult. Seeing the two analysts working together she just smiles and goes back to her office. Her search can wait. She would rather have peace in the BAU.

* * *

"Prentiss."

"I'm going to start to get a complex if you never recognize my name on your caller i.d.," JJ teases.

Emily chuckles. "You have a knack for calling as I start to dial another number. What's up, sweetheart?"

JJ glances at Hotch a second then looks back out the window. "We're pretty sure we know the Unsub and we're all on our way to Riverton to confront the three robbers."

"Oh," Emily says, a knot forming in her stomach.

JJ sighs. "Kind of thought that's how you'd feel. Hotch and I are going to speak with his son, who seems the least excited about the robberies. He's not spending anything and he's not changing his day-to-day routines. Also, thanks to the temperature being just 39 degrees today I'm wearing a sweater over my Kevlar vest. I'll look like a linebacker but the nesters will be safe."

Emily lets out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you, Jen. I know that will be uncomfortable but thank you for going the extra step."

JJ smiles. "You really think I couldn't do it? I have 4 mother hens out here with me. I think they even looked into borrowing a bomb suit for me."

Emily laughs, picturing her wife in the safety outfit bomb techs wear. "Not a bad idea. I swear, I think you'd look sexy as hell in it."

"Right, Prentiss. If you were Pinocchio I would be able to see your nose by now."

"Sorry. I tried," Emily admits with amusement. "So, um, I talked to Reese's legal counsel a few minutes ago. They want me out there on Tuesday. I've emailed that info to Hotch."

JJ moves the phone from her mouth. "Hotch, Em sent you an email. Reese wants her on Tuesday."

Hotch reaches for the phone and JJ gives it to him. "Prentiss, I talked to the Bureau legal team. Reese tried to kidnap you before he took Morgan. He then nearly killed you and ended up putting you in a coma for a month. As such, we worry he may bait you into reacting in such a way that would be unbecoming an agent. So you will appear for the deposition on Tuesday with a lawyer from the FBI with you to keep you in line. His testimony will not be permitted in court unless you are baited into reacting. If everything proceeds to his satisfaction he will be in court only in silent support of you."

Emily had listened carefully. She slowly shakes her head. "How…can we…did they…is…"

"His legal counsel will have to accept the terms. It's all above the board. In fact, the lawyer that accompanies you will serve notice that each member of the team due to the threats made against us will have a counselor present when questioned."

Emily starts to giggle. "He is going to be so fucking pissed. Can we get a snapshot of his face when he realizes we've outsmarted him again? I'd like it for my Christmas card."

Hotch laughs. "I'll see about that. Here's your wife back."

"Hotch, thank you for this."

"Truly my pleasure, Emily." He hands the phone to JJ.

"I don't know about you, Em, but my heart just got about 20 pounds lighter."

Emily grins. "Mine, too. I wonder if I can request McElroy to be my legal rep?"

JJ laughs. "The one that used to play pro football and looks like he could walk out on the field again tomorrow? Oh, I so hope so!"

"Yeah and I hope- -" Emily pauses. "Shit. I have a detective calling on my cell. I really need to take it. I'll call you back later."

"Okay. Love you, babe."

Emily reluctantly disconnects and removes her headset. She grabs her cell just before the call goes to voicemail.

"Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss, it's Detective Saffron. I think we need you to take another look at the case…"

* * *

In the SUV in Wyoming, Hotch glances at JJ. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm not sure they are worth that much." She turns and looks at her boss. "I hate him so much, Hotch. I hate him because he hit Emily when she was trying to get pregnant with Rocky. I hate him for using dogs to kill people. I hate him for the dogs that died because of that. I hate him for grabbing Morgan and for wanting to grab my wife. And I hate him for putting Emily in a coma. For four weeks I wondered if she would live and I knew…if she didn't I would find a way to end his life, which I hated about myself. And then I got her back and he started this…this campaign to get into my head with the letters and voicemails and- -"

"Letters plural? And voicemails? What the hell are you talking about?" Hotch demands.

JJ sighs. "He left me a few voicemails saying he looked forward to seeing me soon. He's sent a few letters talking about what we could discuss when we meet again. I threw them away."

"Son of a bitch, JJ. He's stalking you!"

JJ rolls her eyes. "No, he's not."

"If you were talking to a victim about letters and voicemails like that what would you tell her?"

"I'd…I'd tell her…I would…fuck." JJ runs a hand through her hair. "I would tell her to document everything, save every scrap he sends her and report it to the police," she finally admits with resignation.

"Exactly."

"Fuck, Hotch, I couldn't let him into my head so I just ignored him. I knew he was behind bars and I knew if he got out somehow we'd be notified."

"In my desk I have a file on the two of you. I kept the letter he sent requesting you walk him through a questionnaire and planned to keep copies of anything else. I didn't say anything because I assumed you or Emily would tell me if he contacted you again. Tell me this, does Emily know?"

JJ nods. "Yes."

Hotch grins. "That's good." He pulls out his phone and makes a call. "Prentiss, have a question for you. Call me when you can."

JJ studies him for a minute…then her face flares red. "She wouldn't dare…"

"I bet she would," Hotch replies.

Finally she shakes her head. "Yeah, she would. Son of a bitch…" JJ stares out the window, trying to decide if she's mad at her wife or just mad at herself.

A few minutes later Emily calls Hotch back. "You need something, Bossman?"

"Do you have a file containing letters Reese sent your wife?" Emily does not answer. He puts her on speaker phone. "You're on speaker. It's safe to answer."

"Safe for whom, Hotch?" Emily asks warily.

"Your wife. She should have informed me and didn't. I have a file containing his first letter to her. I was surprised he didn't contact her again. How many letters in your file?"

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. "Four. And a paper documenting any time he called her that I knew of. It has date, time, whether they spoke in person or not, and duration of the call."

"Son of a bitch, Emily," JJ mutters.

"Jen, if you weren't going to document it someone had to," Emily snaps back. "He was fucking harassing you and you were too damn proud to admit it! I knew at some point it could come out that he had contacted you and I knew we needed to make sure we could show we knew about it."

"So why the hell didn't you tell me? Either of you!" JJ hollers.

"Jareau, tell either of us you would have acted differently than you are now," Hotch challenges her. "Tell us you would not have stopped telling Emily about the contacts."

JJ opens her mouth to respond but shuts it. She tries a couple of times. "Shit. I fucked up. You are both right. Had you told me you were doing what you did I would have been pissed and would have fought you on it. And I would have been wrong. I just…didn't want to be a victim of his again. I'm tired of being scared of him. I'm tired of being mad at him. I'm just…tired of him."

"You're scared of him?" Hotch had latched on to one statement.

JJ laughs humorlessly. "Fuck yes, I'm scared of him. Four weeks. Four weeks that seemed like a lifetime. Four weeks that I never felt warm. Four weeks that I lied to my children because the truth was…was…was more than I could handle. And all I can think is what if he manages to hurt Emily again. Or any of you. I think I could handle him hurting me before I could handle him hurting any of you. And I God damned hate that he has that power over me."

Hotch sets his phone in the cup holder and takes JJ's hand. "Then starting today we start taking that power back. You now know about the files. From now on you will add to them. We have a plan of attack set in place for him. We control him, JJ. He doesn't control us. Not anymore."

JJ just nods, too choked up to speak.

"Jen, I just wanted to protect you," Emily whispers. "I thought if nothing else we could get a restraining order against him to make sure you couldn't meet with him and his lawyer two-on-one."

"I get it," JJ croaks. "You people may infuriate the hell out me sometimes but I love you all very much. Especially you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen. We all do," Emily tells her.

JJ looks out the window and sees the exit for Riverton. "Uh, we are almost to Riverton, Em. I'll talk to you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe, guys."

"Always," JJ says with a smile.

Emily smiles, hoping to break the tension. "Right. I know this team too well to believe 'always', Agent Jareau."

JJ huffs out a laugh. "Of course you do, Agent Prentiss. How about we'll try?"

"Much better. Talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Bye, Em." JJ disconnects Hotch's phone and stares out the window. "Thank you, Hotch, for not…not harping on me about Reese. And thank you for all you are doing to protect us from him."

"No thanks needed, JJ."

She smiles and puts thoughts of Reese aside as Hotch pulls into the parking lot where Quinton Griffith, III works as a stock trader.


	12. Chapter 12

When the two agents walk in they explain to the receptionist who they are and who they wish to speak with. It is nearly 15 minutes before a stocky man of average height walks towards them. JJ and Hotch exchange a look: this is not the third unsub. The man extends his hand.

"Hi, I'm Quin Griffith. You needed to see me?"

Hotch nods. "Yes, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Jennifer Jareau. Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

"Of course, my office. This way."

They follow him down to his office, noting the small business seems to be doing okay if upkeep is any indication. He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk and closes the door.

"Can I assume you're not here to ask me to help make money for the FBI?" he jokes, trying to break the tension.

Hotch gives him a small smile. "I'm afraid not. Tell me, have you heard about the spate of robberies here in Wyoming at Bank of the U.S. branches?"

Quin nods. "Yes, I have, actually. We got a notice from our home office to be wary of anyone with a sudden influx of money to invest and a story that doesn't seem kosher."

Hotch nods. "Very good. Anyone ring any alarm bells for you lately?"

Quin shakes his head. "Afraid not. I work a lot with blue collar workers looking to build up a nest egg. Investments aren't huge but over time will give them some comfort later in life."

JJ leans forward. "Does anyone pay you in cash?"

Quin nods. "Sometimes. Most times though it's a check drawn on an account we review or a cashier's check for the amount they want to invest."

"Do you ever do any investing for family members?"

Quin smiles and shakes his head. "No. My father is…old fashioned. I'm surprised he doesn't bury his money out in the backyard in Mason jars. The oldest of my sisters is a stay at home mom. She and her husband don't have a lot of extra money to risk on the market. And my younger sister had been planning to invest when…well, she ran into some financial difficulties."

Hotch and JJ exchange a look. Hotch asks one more question. "Mr. Griffith, does your father have any…eccentricities that come out when he is under stress?"

Quin seems confused by the question but also a little amused. "Um, yes, actually. He wanted to be an actor but life had other plans for him. When he is stressed he tends to think about his days on the stage to help settle a bit."

"And perhaps to time certain events?" JJ suggests.

Quin frowns. "Yes, actually. He'll often joke about a roast or something being done by the end of Act I of this play or that play. What are you all asking about my father for?"

Hotch opens up his portfolio and pulls out the picture of the leader of the robberies. "Mr. Griffith, does this man look familiar?"

Quin looks at the photo. "Familiar? He's wearing a mask!"

JJ had keyed up part of the robbery on her tablet. She turns it towards Quin and hits play. "Does he sound familiar?"

On screen the masked man asks a man and woman to act out a scene from "Romeo & Juliet". As soon as he spoke, Quin's face had paled.

"Oh, my God…Dad…what the fuck have you done?" he mutters.

Hotch pulls out two more photos. "Do you recognize these two people?"

Quin slowly tears his eyes from JJ's tablet. He winces when he sees the pictures.

"That one," he points to the one they knew was a woman, "is my sister Elise. The other looks like it could be Damien Mautz. He works for my dad. Oh, what the hell have they- -" and then it his him. "Wait! It's for Casey! I doubt she knows but Dad said he had come up with a way to help pay for Casey's medical bills. He's my nephew by my sister Dona's wife. He has Leukemia and it is just so expensive." He buries his face in his hands. "Oh, Dad, Elise, what have you done?"

Hotch glances at JJ and stands. He steps into the hall and pulls out his phone as he hears JJ start to comfort the distraught man in the office. Hotch cusses under his breath when he gets Rossi's voicemail.

"Dave. Call me. Hurry. The assistant mechanic is Unsub 3, not the son."

He hangs up and dials Morgan. It rings three times then goes dead. Hotch's heart starts to pound. His mentor and his second have most likely walked into a confrontation with the unsub and one of his lackey's.

* * *

Reid stands behind Martinez as the agent rings the doorbell. Reid carefully studies the neighborhood. Lower middle class. Nothing fancy but not a horrible place to live. Easy to afford on one income. He turns back to the door as it is opened. A middle-aged Hispanic woman looks at them nervously.

"Yes?"

Martinez raises his badge. "I'm SSA Martinez and this is Dr. Reid with the FBI. We're looking for Elise Bedford."

The woman starts to shake. "I…I…she is…we are…"

Reid steps forward, recognizing what is probably fueling her nerves. "We're not from Immigration, ma'am. We need to speak with Elise regarding some incidents elsewhere in the state. Do you know where we can find her?"

The woman shakes her head. "No."

Martinez glances at Reid then takes over. "Ma'am, please allow us in. We have some questions you can possibly help us with. Your cooperation will be rewarded."

The woman studies the men a minute. Reid can see the war going on behind her eyes but her fear of the authorities finally overrides her fear of her employer. She steps back and lets them in the house. Once they are seated in the living room, Reid nods to Martinez to take the lead.

"Ma'am, just to confirm our suspicions, are you in the country illegally?"

She lets out a sigh. "Si. My son paid for me to come. I work here to help with expenses since I cannot work a real job without documents."

"How much are you paid?"

"She gives me $100 a week."

Inside Reid is furious. The woman was being taken advantage of by someone stealing enough to pay better. He leans forward.

"Why does she have you watching the children? Does she have a job?" Reid asks. The woman blushes and looks down. He raises an eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend," he concludes. He woman nods slightly. Reid looks at Martinez. "I have a feeling she is building up enough money to leave this life behind. She could be the mastermind behind all this. She is the reason the money taken doesn't match the amount given to Children's Hospital." He looks back at the older woman. "How long will she be gone."

"All day today. She will get home before her husband. Maybe 5?" she guesses.

"Do you know where she is right now?" Martinez asks.

"She is with her boyfriend."

"Who is he and where are they?" the agent presses.

"His name is Damien. I think he works with her father." She pulls out her phone. "This is them. They…do not know I took this. I thought…they would give me more money for it but I was scared to approach her. She can be very, very mean."

The picture shows Elise and a man with the same build as Unsub 3 in an intimate embrace. Reid stiffens and looks at Martinez, both agents immediately thinking of the duo on their way to the garage. Reid whips out his phone. He tries both Morgan and Rossi but neither agent answers the phone. He calls his boss.

"Hotch, we may be wrong about who the third unsub is."

"We definitely are," Hotch replies. "We're on our way to the garage. You keep trying Rossi."

"We'll be right behind you," Reid tells him, already moving towards the door, Martinez behind him after warning the woman not to contact Elise and assuring her that she will not be deported since she is helping them with the investigation.

As Martinez drives, lights and sirens in use, Reid continues to try to call Rossi but the agent never answers.

And JJ still can't reach Morgan.

* * *

At the same time their counterparts are finishing up checking on Elise and Quin, Morgan and Rossi walk into a garage on the outskirts of town. As they are about to walk in, Rossi taps Morgan on the shoulder and points to a line of cars.

"The red one," the older agent says.

Morgan nods. "Definitely looks like the car from yesterday." He snaps a picture with his phone and texts it to Garcia to start a run on the owner.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a man demands.

Rossi and Morgan turn to see Quinton Griffith, Jr. storming towards them. They pull out their badges.

"Mr. Griffith, we're with the FBI. We have a few questions for you," Morgan tells him.

Griffith stares at them a moment, his shoulders sagging. "I…there's a reason. Please just go. No one has been hurt."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "You shot two people in the ankles, Mr. Griffith."

The man studies them a moment…then turns and races around the side of the building.

"SHIT!"

The agents pull their guns and take off after him. They pause at the corner of the building and peek around the edge. Seeing no one they proceed cautiously around the edge, listening for anything that can tell them where the man has gone.

"Rossi," Morgan whispers, "call for back up. We can't let him run."

Rossi nods and pulls out his phone. He has just dialed the number for the local police station when he hears someone yell behind him. He spins and dodges as a younger man swings a tire iron at him. Though it doesn't do damage, it hits his hand, sending his phone flying right into a barrel of used motor oil. Rossi raises his gun.

"DROP IT!" he orders.

The man swings at him again. Rossi shakes his head as he jumps back a step.

"Don't make me shoot you," he warns.

"You don't have the guts, old man," the guy taunts. He raises the tire iron again…

…and Rossi fires at him.

The man screams and drops the tire iron, clutching the bullet wound in his stomach. Rossi and Morgan start towards the man.

"NOOOO!"

Rossi and Morgan spin when they hear the woman's blood curdling scream. Morgan tackles Rossi to the ground as the woman fires a shotgun at them. They quickly scramble behind a bunch of barrels and discarded auto parts. Rossi looks at Morgan.

"My phone is gone. Call for backup."

"I would but my phone had started ringing when all hell broke loose. I dropped it when I pulled my gun. It's out there," Morgan tells him.

"Great," Rossi mumbles. "Guess we get to try to reason with the woman with the gun."

Morgan nods and takes a deep breath. "ELISE BEDFORD! WE'RE WITH THE FBI! PUT DOWN YOUR GUN AND SURREN- -"

His words are cut off as automatic gunfire starts to rip through the barrels. Rossi grunts. Morgan looks at the older agent and sees him wincing in pain. The younger man realizes they are in deep shit and there is very little chance of them getting out of this alive.


	13. Chapter 13

While driving towards the Griffith's garage, Hotch gets a call from Reid.

"Hotch! Martinez just got a call from the state police. Shots have been fired at the garage. No word yet on the status of Morgan or Rossi."

"Son of a bitch." Hotch drops the phone and flips on lights and sirens. His agents were in trouble and if they don't get to them in time he could be burying both of them. He glances at the agent beside him. "JJ, when we get on scene- -"

"Stay out of the line of fire. I know," she interrupts tersely.

"Not just that. JJ, get with Garcia. I need to know what we can say to those inside that building to end this sooner rather than later. Get with whoever is in charge of the locals and see if we can get eyes in the sky. We need to see a full view of this place and figure out where Morgan and Rossi are."

JJ nods. "Right. Got it." She pauses. "Sorry I snapped at you. Just worried."

"Me, too."

As soon as he parks he goes to find out what the officers on scene know so far. JJ gets out and moves down the street to call back to Quantico.

"Good morning, my pregnant Prentiss," Garcia chirps. "Did you all solve the case without us?"

"Not exactly," JJ answers. She gives Garcia a run down of what's going on. "What can you tell me about the daughter in Denver? If she's the reason for the robberies she may be the only way to get through to those inside."

Garcia starts to type faster. "She works for a local wine distributor. She does get partner benefits but because Casey isn't actually her son he isn't covered. She and her partner did pay for insurance for him but it didn't come close to covering the bill racked up at Children's Hospital."

"Yeah, I knew all that. But what will help us reach her and get her to help us end this stand off?"

"I don't know. Maybe if- -"

JJ spins around, dropping the phone from her ear as a gun shot rings out. Garcia's eyes widen. She had heard it, too.

"JENNIFER PRENTISS ARE YOU IN HARMS WAY?" Garcia yells.

JJ brings the phone back up. "No. At least I didn't think so. I'm wearing my vest and I'm down the street. Must be the acoustics or something. Look, what I need to know when I call her is will she help us talk them out of there before someone else is hurt?"

"Someone else? Who's hurt? Where are Morgan and Rossi? They were going to the- -"

"GARCIA!" JJ hollers. Garcia quiets. "We don't know," JJ says softly. "Their SUV is here. We were coming here to back them up when we heard 9-1-1 had been called due to shots fired and lots of yelling. We…we haven't found Morgan or Rossi yet."

"I can try to find them on satellite," she offers.

"Overcast today. Even smells like snow. Just what we fucking need."

"Hey, Pen, I just finished the background on the employees at the garage," Emily says, walking into Garcia's lair. "His assistant might need a special look." She then notices Garcia's stiff posture. "What the fuck is going on? Is Jen okay? What the hell, Garcia?"

Garcia sighs and puts the call on speaker phone. "Jayje, Emily is here."

"I heard. I'm fine, honey. But Morgan and Rossi are missing. There have been shots fired and we're probably looking at a standoff."

Emily slowly drops into a seat. "And…and no one can reach Morgan or Rossi?"

"No. We see their SUV but not them. And there was another shot just a moment ago."

Emily runs her left hand through her hair, wishing not for the first time that she had her right arm so she could use both hands. "So is…are we…who is…"

"Hotch is talking to the locals about us taking the lead in negotiations. Hopefully they will listen," JJ tells her. "Pen, find me what you can and call me back. There has to be a way to get through to Griffith. It we get him on our side he may be able to get the other two to give themselves up."

"Got it, Jayje. As soon as I have something you'll have it."

"Good. And, Emily, I love you. And I'm protecting the nesters. Promise."

"I know, sweetheart. I love you, too."

JJ hangs up. She takes a deep breath and walks back towards the center of activity to find out what the next steps are going to be.

* * *

Garcia keeps typing but can feel the heavy presence of Emily in the room. "Em, they will be okay. All of them."

"Maybe. Just feel so helpless being here. I'm…worthless to them right now."

"Em, you aren't worthless. You've been a big help doing research and running down leads and other stuff. You know as well as I do that- -" Garcia looks over her shoulder but Emily had stealthily left the room. "I hate when she sneaks like that," Garcia grumbles and gets back to her searches.

In her temporary office, Emily puts on her headset and calls Reid.

"Hey, Em."

"Reid, are you on scene yet?"

"Pulling up now."

"Good. Stick your phone somewhere near the main action and put it on speaker. Please."

Reid tries to come up with a reason to say no but can't. "Okay. I'll keep it in my pocket unless I get sent away from whoever is leading the negotiations. Then I'll leave it on the nearest car."

"Thanks, Reid. I owe you."

Emily leans her head back. Yes she felt helpless and hates that her team is out there without her. But even more so, she hates that her wife is out there without her.

_"It ends today but they probably won't fly back until tomorrow," _Emily thinks to herself._ "That fucking sucks."_

She really wants to hold her wife that night, especially with her best friend and father-figure missing. Sometimes the job just fucking sucks.

* * *

Neighbors of the business had heard the gun shots and screams and called the police. Morgan is very, very thankful to hear the approaching sirens.

"Hang on, Rossi. The cavalry is coming. Where are you hit?"

"I'm not," Rossi grumbles.

"What? But she fired and I heard you grunt!"

Rossi slowly looks and glares at Morgan. "I sat on a fucking nail. And I swear to God, Morgan, you laugh I will save them the trouble and shoot you myself."

Morgan bites his lip. He knows Rossi is serious and he knows they are in trouble…but DAMN that is funny! He starts to shake with poorly suppressed laughter. After a couple of seconds Morgan has regained control of himself.

"Can you see anyplace that will give us better protection?"

Both agents glance around but they are pinned down. Rossi shakes his head, remembering dire situations like this back in Vietnam. He sighs.

"I know you hate to hear this, Morgan, but all we can do is sit tight and hope the cops and our team have our six."

"You're right…I hate to hear that," Morgan replies.

The two men listen carefully to make sure no one sneaks up on them. All they can hear are the welcome sounds of sirens as more police vehicles arrive.

* * *

Inside the garage Quinton Griffith is pacing nervously. "How did they find us? How did they know? We…we have to do something. Dona needs more money for Casey. We have to- -"

Elise grabs her father. "NO! Forget about her! It was ALWAYS about her! I'm sick to fucking DEATH of dealing with Dona and her dyke's kid!"

Quinton backhands his daughter. "Don't you DARE talk about Casey that way!"

She shoves him away. "Where was this love and concern when my kids were sick? Where were you when my kids needed something! My husband works his ass off for 50 hours a week and we barely manage to get by and you don't bother to help us until you're helping her!"

"Casey is different! He's got cancer, Elise!"

"SO! FUCKING! WHAT! He's not even really related to us! Let his own fucking family help him!"

"You know they disowned him and his mother when she started dating Dona."

"So that makes him OUR responsibility? Fuck that!" Elise goes to the safe in the office and starts to put in the combination.

"STOP! That money is for Casey!" He grabs her shoulders.

A gun shot rings out and he drops to the ground. Elise turns and sees Damien, barely conscious, holding a .45. He lets his hand drop. Elise drops down beside her father.

"Daddy? Oh, Daddy, what has he done?"

"He…gonna…fuck things…up," Damien croaks.

Elise spins towards him. "You're bleeding to death, you stupid shit!" Elise looks back down at her father. "Daddy, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine. I promise. I- -"

"QUINTON GRIFFITH, ELISE BEDFORD, AND DAMIEN MAUTZ: YOU ARE SURROUNDED. COME OUT THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING ONE AT A TIME WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Elise leaps up and races to the window. She peeks out and sees 4 police cars and two big black SUV's with flashing lights lined up facing the building. From behind the hood of a car a dark-haired, fierce looking man in an FBI vest stares at the garage, a megaphone in hand.

Elise starts to sob and sinks down to the floor. "How did they find us? How? Oh, God, what do we do? Daddy? Daddy? Dad?" She turns and sees her father's eyes stare lifelessly at the ceiling. "NO! Oh, fuck no…" She turns to her lover. "Damien?"

He gives her a weak smile. "Don't think…we'll make it…to…Jamaica…" his breath hisses and leaves his body for the last time.

Elise sobs again. What the hell is she going to do? She reaches over and picks up the automatic Damien had tooled for her.

* * *

The local swift response commander looks at Hotch. "How long do we wait? Maybe they committed suicide in there or something."

Hotch shakes his head. "No, they didn't. I have a feeling that last shot may have been someone turning on someone else. Do you have any guys able to sneak up and get us a look inside with fiber optics or anything?"

"Agent Hotchner, we've never seen something like this here in Riverton. We don't have fiber optics because they just aren't needed."

Hotch nods. "Understandable." He takes a deep breath. It would take too long to bring anything in from Denver. He'll have to rely on his voice and his hope that Morgan and Rossi were somewhere they could help. He lifts the megaphone again. "I REPEAT! PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP?"

This time Hotch notices a figure peering out the window. It is dirty so he can't see who it is but he gets the impression that it is Elise Bedford. He looks at Reid.

"You said Elise was having an affair?"

Reid nods. "Yes, with Damien Mautz, who is probably the third unsub."

"Her mannerisms seem nervous. What if her father and boyfriend turned on her? Or each other? She could be feeling very alone in there," Hotch theorizes.

Reid raises an eyebrow. "And maybe a woman offering caring and compassionate shoulder will reach her."

Hotch nods and the two men turn to find where JJ has gone. Hotch sees her standing well away from the main action just like he'd expected. He waves her forward. She frowns then walks slowly towards him.

"If you even think of sending me in there I will- -"

"No, JJ. Never," Hotch interrupts. "But maybe you can talk to her. She's a stay at home mom, her husband works a lot of hours for not much money, and I have a bad feeling she's feeling very alone in there. Think you can reach her?"

"I can try. But if she tells me to come in I will refuse," JJ warns him.

Hotch nods. "Of course."

* * *

In Virginia Emily paces as she checks her watch. She had to leave in 30 minutes for physical therapy. What are the chances the team can end this before then? What are the chances her wife can stay well out of the line of fire? Emily is nearly sick with worry as she waits for JJ to speak to the woman inside.

* * *

JJ steps towards the safety offered by the side of a police car and takes the megaphone.

"ELISE BEDFORD, MY NAME IS JENNIFER JAREAU. I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU. CAN YOU PLEASE CALL ME AT 703-555-1212."

Inside the building Elise paces nervously. Finally she grabs the phone and dials the number. JJ breaths a sigh of relief when her phone starts to ring, a Riverton extension on the caller i.d.

"Elise?" JJ answers on speakerphone.

"How do I get out of this? What do I do? How do I…why did he kill him? Why?"

JJ, Hotch and Reid can hear the woman is close to hysterical. And is the person killed one of their teammates? This could be good or bad depending on the way JJ handles the next few minutes. The profiler takes a deep breath.

"Elise, can you tell me who killed who?"

"Damien…he killed Daddy. And then Damien died because that man in the back shot him. What the hell were those two men doing here? Why did they come? They wrecked everything!"

"Are you talking about the two FBI agents? A black man and a white man?" JJ presses for confirmation.

"YES! If they had just stayed away things would have been FINE!"

"I am sure they didn't mean for anything bad to happen. Elise, I don't want anyone else hurt here today. If you come to the door with your hands up we can end this peacefully."

"NO! No, I can't leave them. I can't. I just…wanted something different! I just wanted to…to…I've had no life for myself since the kids were born. I just needed something more! Oh, what the fuck did we do…"

"I can understand wanting something more," JJ commiserates. "The first time I was pregnant I was single, looking at possibly raising my son alone, and it felt so, so scary. I felt overwhelmed and couldn't figure out how I was going to make things work."

"But you made it, right?"

"Yes, I did. With the help of my friends," JJ explains. "Maybe you could reach out to friends for help. Is there someone we can call for you?"

There is silence a moment. "Can…can you call my sister? She doesn't…doesn't know where the money came from. I want…want her to know I didn't mean what I said to Dad just now. I didn't mean it, Jennifer. I swear."

"I know you didn't. My boss is calling her now. Would you like to come out here and talk to her? I promise nothing bad will happen if you come out here."

"I…I…no, I'll just stay here for now."

"Okay, that's fine."

Hotch has pulled out his phone. "Garcia, I need you to get in touch with Dona Griffith and patch her through to me and then to JJ's phone."

"On it," Garcia says.

"Elise, tell me about your children," JJ says to the distraught bank robber.

As JJ continues to build rapport with the woman, Garcia finally gets a hold of Dona Griffith. "Hotch! Here she is."

"Dona Griffith?" Hotch confirms.

"Yes. What is this about?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I need to talk to you about some money your father has recently given you."

"I…I don't understand. He took out some loans on his business and his home to help my son. What's the FBI concerned about that for?" she asks indignantly.

"Ms. Griffith, I'm afraid your father, sister and another man were robbing banks to get that money for you."

"FUCKING LIAR! My father is a GOOD MAN! He wouldn't do that!"

"I'm afraid he did. We have your sister on the phone and she wants to talk to you. Can we patch you through?"

"You sure as fuck better!" Dona insists, still not believing what she has been told.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Got it, sir."

A moment later Hotch can hear Elise telling JJ about her son's pee wee basketball team. Dona speaks before Hotch can.

"Elly! What the hell is going on?"

Elise starts to cry again. "Oh, Dona, I did…we did…we fucked up, Dona. We fucked up bad."

Dona starts to cry. "Oh, Elly…what are you talking about?"

"Daddy wanted to help but the bank turned down his loan requests. The fucking bastards at Bank of the U.S. had his business for years and they pay him back by screwing him when he needed their help."

"So you all start ROBBING them? Fuck, Elly, what the hell were you thinking?! Dad's going to die in jail! There was another way! There had to have been another way!"

Elise takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Daddy is…he…he's dead."

Dona's gasp is audible. "De- -dead? But…but…how?"

"Damien killed him. He and I were…we were…some money was for us to run away with each other."

"Oh, fuck, Elly. You had a God damned affair? And started robbing banks? Who the fuck are you? Why would you do this? And now Dad is dead? FUCK!"

"I don't know. It seemed…seemed to make sense. Damien told us how easy it could be if we did it right. A friend of his would drive the get away car and we would just rob the bank and when we had enough money we'd stop. We didn't take a lot just enough to build up the money we needed and you needed. No one was supposed to get hurt but then Dad…he got…weird. And then he shot two people in the ankles and later that night it was like he thought it was a scene in a play or something."

"You KNOW how he gets when he gets stressed out! Shit, Elly, this is…God, how could you be so STUPID!"

"I'M NOT STUPID! I just wanted to have a new life! I swear I didn't mean for it to go so bad so quickly."

Hotch nods to JJ and the agent takes back the conversation. "Dona, I'm Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. We need your sister to come out and end all this before anyone else is hurt. I think she needs your reassurance that you still love her and that you appreciate the sacrifices she made to try to help your son."

Dona sobs. "Oh, El...thank you for what you did. Maybe it was misguided but…thank you. Please…please just give up. I don't want to lose you. Your kids need you, Elly. Please just give up. Please?"

Elly takes a deep breath. "Jennifer? Can you come get me?"

JJ sighs. "No, I can't. I'm pregnant and not allowed to come any closer than I am. But I have a friend beside me named Spencer. If you look out the window he will wave to you." She pauses and waits until Elise looks out. Reid gives the woman a nervous wave. "Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"He will come and meet you at the door. Just come out with your hands up, okay? Don't make any sudden moves or do anything that could be misunderstood as a violent escalation, okay?"

"Okay. Can…you stay on the phone with me? Until I open the door?"

"Of course. Spencer is going to walk to the door now, okay?"

"Okay."

Hotch nods to Reid, who starts across the yard to the building. As he gets close the door opens a crack.

"Elise? Just put your hands up and step outside," he says calmly.

"But…the phone…"

"You'll need to say goodbye for now. But your sister can come see you at the police station, okay?"

"And…and Jennifer?"

"Yes, Jennifer, too," he confirms.

"Go with Spencer, Elise," JJ says. "We'll talk face to face in a few minutes."

Elise nervously hangs up the phone. She opens the door more and steps out, her hands in the air and shaking badly. Reid pulls out his cuffs.

"I'm going to use these. It's just standard procedure until we get you to the police station, okay?"

Elise nods and extends her hands to him. Reid starts to secure the cuffs…

…and her head explodes, raining brains and blood all over him. He just stares in shock as the woman's body crumbles to the ground.

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" is being screamed behind him.

"REID! DOWN!" Hotch yells.

Reid dives into the garage as another shot rips the door frame right where his head had been.

Out by the command area, Hotch had shoved JJ to the ground as soon as the first shot rang out. All the LEOs are trying to figure out where the shots had come from but they cannot locate the shooter. JJ looks up at Hotch.

"Lot of hunters in this area. We need to know who the hell Damien's best friend is. He's covering his tracks."

Hotch nods. "Garcia? You still there?" he says into his phone.

"Here and typing away. Let's see…his phone calls show two numbers…one is a burn phone. Probably Elise. The other is a landline that…okay, here's the address for a Don Yeager." She reads it off. Hotch grabs the captain of the local cops and gives him the name and address. The man sighs.

"Should have known. He's been a trouble maker for years. Not surprised that he's a fucking bank robber and murderer now. And he lives close which is why he was able to see all this going down and react to it."

"Think he's the type for suicide by cop?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do. And the type to take out as many as he can before doing it."

Hotch looks at JJ. "You stay with Reid and secure the scene here. Martinez and I will go help the locals take Yeager down."

JJ nods. "Yes, sir."

"As soon as you know about Morgan and Rossi let me know."

"I will, Hotch. Go."

Hotch and Martinez hurry off. JJ remains hunkered down until she hears the calls of clear, telling those gathered that the gunman is gone. She immediately races towards Reid, terrified he may not have escaped the wrath of the get away driver.

"SPENCE!"


	14. Chapter 14

In Virginia, Emily realizes she is not going to be able to hear anything else.

"FUCK!" she shouts as she disconnects and tosses her headset. She glances at the clock and sees her car should have arrived. She shoots a text to Garcia.

"_As soon as you know ANYTHING text me. Heading to therapy."_

She gets an affirmative as she descends to the ground floor. As she gets out to the car she makes a decision.

"Fuck therapy," she mutters as she stands beside the car.

* * *

The police surround the run down single wide trailer a few streets over from the garage. A neighbor confirms he saw Yeager running inside with a rifle. Hotch takes the megaphone.

"DON YEAGER! THIS IS THE FBI AND POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR- -"

His voice cuts off as Yeager fires through his living room window. After the initial shattering shot he fires three more times. Hotch looks at the local commander.

"He won't come out. He wants us to approach so he can take us out."

"So what do we do?"

"Do you have tear gas?"

"No, sir."

"Then we wait him out. Cut his utilities off. It's cold and he'll soon lose any heat he had due to that blown out window. Even if he doesn't come out, he won't be able to do anything once hypothermia kicks in."

The man nods and makes the calls to get that done. And now they can do nothing but wait.

* * *

Reid slowly sits up as JJ drops down beside him. JJ sees he is covered in blood and her heart leaps into her throat.

"Oh, God, Spence!"

"It's, uh, not mine. All hers," he says dully. He points. "Her father and Mautz are dead. Over there."

JJ nods. "I see them. Rossi and Morgan?"

"No idea."

The two agents stand and quickly move through the building. In the back yard they see the blood spatter on the ground.

"MORGAN! ROSSI!" JJ calls out.

Reid pats her arm as the two agents stand up from behind the collection of barrels and other junk. JJ smiles.

"You guys okay?"

Morgan starts to giggle. Rossi glares at him as he limps towards their teammates. "Shut it, Morgan." He turns to the others. "I have a…minor flesh wound. What the hell happened to you, Reid?"

"Uh, long story but not my blood. The way you're walking I'd guess your flesh wound is in your gluteus maximus?"

JJ's giggles join Morgan's. Rossi glares at them all. "I hate all of you. Where's Hotch?"

JJ's giggles die out. "He went after the get away driver with some of the locals and Martinez. Guy shot Elise as she was surrendering to Reid."

Morgan looks at the blood on the younger agent. "Hers?"

Reid nods. "Yeah. Her dad and Mautz are dead, too. Something tells me all 4 will be dead before the day is out."

"Not taking that bet," Rossi says.

JJ pats his arm. "Come on…let's get you some medical attention. Then I need to call Emily."

Reid's eyes widen. "Emily! Oh, shit! She was on my phone!"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Great. Come on, let's go let her know the world hasn't ended. Speaking of calls, where are your phones?"

Morgan walks a few feet away and picks up his. "Here's mine. Looks okay."

Rossi points to the bucket of oil. "Mine is in there. And if Garcia insists on me bringing it back someone else will need to get it."

The four agents make their way back to the front of the building so Rossi can get seen to and Morgan can catch a ride to the other scene. JJ and Reid will stay at the garage to help close out that portion of the case and see if there is any money to be recovered…and see if they can find someone willing to dig Rossi's surely destroyed phone out of the oil.

* * *

"JENNIFER!" Emily shouts as she answers her phone.

"I'm fine, Em. Promise. But this…this case ended ugly," JJ admits as she runs her hand through her hair. "Only one of us hurt is Rossi and it's more a hit to his pride than something serious."

"All the robbers caught?"

"Sort of. Three are dead. One is in a stand-off with the police. Morgan and Hotch are there offering help to the locals."

"Jen, you sound…lost."

JJ sighs, trying to will her tears not to come. "Can't explain now. Just can't. I've got to help Spence close this place down and recover evidence. Can I call you later?"

"Of course, baby. I don't care how late. I love you."

"I love you, too." JJ hangs up before she voices her next thought. "And I really wish you could be here to hold me tonight."

JJ pushes off the cruiser she had been leaning against and starts towards the garage. She had made a connection with Elise. Brief though it had been, it had been there. And then she had watched the woman get murdered and Reid nearly get shot, too.

"Such a clusterfuck," she mutters. She takes a deep breath and forces the emotions away. Time to finish the case. Time to finish it and get back to her wife and children. She rubs her stomach, still refusing to take off the Kevlar vest protecting her babies. "It's almost over, guys. I promise Mommy's emotions will get better soon."

* * *

Morgan gets out of the State Police SUV that had brought him to the scene of the standoff. Martinez is talking to a local officer nearby. Morgan walks up to Hotch who nods to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Rossi has a minor butt wound but we're both basically okay."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Butt wound?"

Morgan grins. "He'll never live it down."

Hotch can't help but chuckle. Morgan nods towards the house.

"So, what is the status here?"

"He fired out the windows at us. We've cut his utilities. Temperature is dropping he won't be able to hold out there long."

Morgan glances at his wrist. "It's only 2. He could be in there planning a suicide by cop."

Hotch nods. "I know. I've explained to the captain that that most likely is the outcome here. He's warned his men to just stay in protected positions and to not fire until they absolutely have to."

"Hotch, at the garage, they had at least one automatic weapon. This guy could have one, too."

Hotch frowns. "Shit. The craziest fucking thing is with the other three dead and this guy never having been caught on camera he could have just disappeared. He took a risk going to the garage to take out Elise."

Morgan frowns. "True. How the hell did he know to do that? How did he know to…" and it dawns on him. "She called him. She called to warn him and he came to kill her."

"Probably," Hotch agrees. "He couldn't risk that she would give him up. And he probably didn't expect us to track him down so fast."

Morgan smiles. "He didn't expect us to have Garcia."

Hotch grins. "Exactly." He looks at his watch. "Okay, time to reach out again." He lifts the megaphone. "MR. YEAGER, BY NOW YOU KNOW WE HAVE CUT OFF YOUR UTILITIES. LEAVE THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED. YOU HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS."

The gathered law enforcement officers grip their guns slightly tighter. A sound that causes them all to stiffen in fear reaches their ears.

"That's a kid crying," Morgan mutters.

Suddenly Yeager appears at the window, a young girl in front of him. "LET US GO! OR ELSE!" he threatens.

Morgan's phone is already out. "Garcia, does Yeager have a kid?"

Garcia types rapidly. "Uh…no."

"Does he have a girlfriend with a kid? Because damn it, Garcia, he has a kid in his house and has a gun to her head."

"Oh my God!" Garcia starts to track the man's phone habits. They yield nothing. If he has a girlfriend she must live with him. She starts to search bills paid at that address and comes up with a name…a search on that name leads to a registration of birth. "Oh God! A woman named Anna Shake has paid bills at that address. She has a daughter Olivia."

"Where is Anna?" Morgan demands.

"Looks like she works at a local convenience store." She gives Morgan the address.

"Great work, Baby Girl." Morgan hangs up and relates the info to Hotch.

"Get a cop to drive you down there and pick her up. Maybe she can get through to him maybe not but she needs to try to save her daughter."

* * *

JJ and Reid are at the garage until well after 8 that night. They have found the 2 semi-automatic firearms that Mautz had retooled to fully automatic. The fake license plates they had manufactured to put on their get away cars are stacked on a tool bench. The safe had contained the money from the most recent robbery as well as a detailed plan of the next 3 heists and how much they would have to take to finish paying off Casey's bills.

JJ shakes her head as she reads the plans over. "He just wanted to help his grandson. When the banks turned him down he was able to be swayed by Mautz, Yeager and Elise to do it this way. If he hadn't flipped and shot those two hostages you could almost forgive him for it all."

Reid sighs and leans against the desk, staring at the bloodstains on the floor. "Almost. I really wish we'd had a chance to talk to him, find out what made him go so far off the rails. This isn't just Roid Rage leading him to robbery."

"No. It was love. And let's face it: love can make people do crazy things."

Reid nods. "Yeah, it can. Want to head over to the stand off?"

JJ sighs. "I guess so. We've got everything here."

The two head out and get into their SUV. JJ pulls her coat tighter. Reid glances at her as he drives.

"Still not taking off the vest?"

"Hell no. Especially not with where we are going. I can't risk them, Spence."

He smiles. "I know. Just didn't know if you wanted to take it off just for a second. They aren't exactly comfortable."

JJ grins. "True. But the peace of mind it gives me makes up for that."

When the two arrive they make their way to Hotch and Morgan. JJ shoves her hands in her pockets. Even with gloves they are freezing already.

"Think the heat wave is over," she mutters. Reid just nods in agreement. "Hotch, how goes it?"

He sighs. "We're in for a long night. He doesn't want to give up the girl unless we give him a way out. We've had to turn the heat back on for her sake. We're still in negotiations but hoping if we wait long enough we can make a move up to the house and infiltrate. I just got a call from Rossi. He's clear to be released. How about you two go pick him up and head back to Cheyenne?"

Reid frowns. "You don't want us here?"

Hotch grins. "Temperature is supposed to drop to 21 tonight. You really want to stick around?"

Reid chuckles. "Uh, not really. Just trying to be nice."

"Look, there's a 90% chance this could go bad. No need for all of us to be seen as the reason for it. We'll take the hit for the locals but only Morgan, Martinez and I need to freeze our asses off. I'll send you a text telling when to meet tomorrow."

JJ nods. "I won't argue. Goodness knows I don't need to risk getting sick."

Hotch smiles. "Of course not. So, pick up Rossi and head to Cheyenne. I warn you: he'll be grumpier than you've ever seen him because he knows we won't let him live it down."

"Maybe they'll have given him a good sedative," JJ hopes.

The two say their goodbyes to Hotch and Morgan and leave, hoping the standoff will have a much better outcome than history would suggest.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first hour of the ride to Cheyenne Rossi is in fact very grumpy. Then his painkiller kicks in and he is mercifully silent the rest of the journey. It is after 1 a.m. when Reid and JJ drop Rossi off in his hotel room. JJ sighs and keeps her promise to her wife.

"Hey, Em, we just got back to the hotel and put Rossi to bed."

Emily smiles. "Good. I can't wait to see him," she says, sleep heavy in her voice.

"Be nice, Emily," JJ warns with humour.

"But nice is no fun. Are you okay?"

"I will be. Still…hurts when I see her get shot in my mind." She slides her keycard into the door. "You don't know how much I needed to be in your arms tonight," she whispers, tears choking her voice.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

"What?"

JJ jumps as she walks into the room…and sees her wife lying on the bed. Emily smiles at her.

"Hi."

There will be time for questions later. For now…JJ just drops her things and races to the bed, falling into her wife's arms. Tears for a woman JJ had known only on the phone rain down as she buries her head into Emily's shoulder.

"Easy, Jennifer. You did all you could for her. You did right by her, honey. You are not to blame for what happened to her. You did all you could do to make sure she came out alive. The Fates just had other plans for her."

Emily continues to stroke JJ's head and back, wishing more than ever she had two good arms in which to engulf her wife. After a few minutes, JJ eases up and stares into concerned brown eyes.

"How?"

Emily smiles. "Skipped therapy, bought a plane ticket, and here I am. I needed you as much as you need me, Jen."

JJ leans forward and kisses her wife. "We'll discuss your impulsiveness and skipping therapy later. For now just know I am so fucking glad to see you, Emily. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." They share a passionate kiss. When it ends both women have eyes darkened by desire.

JJ starts to sit up. "We…we can't."

Emily holds her close. "We can. We need to. Let me make you feel alive again, Jen. Please let me care for my wife tonight. Agent Jareau took a lot out of her today."

JJ doesn't say yes but doesn't say no. Emily slowly brings her hand down to the hem of JJ's sweater. She starts to lift it up. JJ grips it with both of her hands and pulls it off. The turtleneck she has on below follows right after. Emily runs her hands over JJ's sports bra.

"Hurry, Jen, please," she begs.

JJ stands, her eyes never leaving her wife's face. She finishes undressing herself. Once naked, she pulls down the blanket to see Emily lies in her underwear, blouse and bra. And the damn contraption that secures her arm to her body.

"Take it off, Jen. It was to come off for therapy, it can come off for this."

Silently, JJ works the straps off. She slips Emily's arm free and quickly divests her wife of the rest of her clothes. She strokes a finger down the thin red line that marks the surgical scar.

"Straddle me, Jennifer. Let me feel my wife's desire. Let me help stoke that desire into flame," Emily whispers.

JJ leans down and kisses the injured limb, her hair tickling Emily's chest. She then climbs up and settles her hot, wet center on Emily's pubic triangle. Both women moan at the contact. Emily reaches up with her good arm and caresses JJ's breasts, feeling the nipples turn hard beneath her touch.

"So beautiful," she breathes. She lets her hand stroke down JJ's side, caressing over firm hip, strong thighs, and finally through golden curls. JJ bites her lip as her hips jump at the contact. "Play with your breasts, Jennifer. Help me make you scream.

JJ leans over, bracing herself on one hand as she kisses her wife. Her free hand goes to her own breast, pulling and twisting on the hardened peak. Emily slides her hand forwards, fingers dancing over a clit hard and wet in anticipation.

"Oh, Em…so missed your touch," JJ says, her lips still close to her wife's.

Emily nips at JJ's lips. "Missed touching you. Missed centering my soul like this with you. Can I make love to you, Jen. Please let me make love to you."

"Yes, Emily. Always yes," JJ answers as she completely captures Emily's lips and tongue once more.

In the throes of the deep kiss, Emily pushes her hand forward more, diving into velvet walls slick with her wife's essence. She uses her hips to help slowly thrust up, increasing the pressure and the pleasure for both of them. JJ groans, rolling forward enough to bury Emily's hand even deeper and offering her breast to Emily's hungry mouth.

"OH! Oh, Em! Oh so good. You always know just what I need. Make me feel alive again, Emily. Please…"

Emily starts to move faster, her tongue and teeth masterfully working JJ's breast as her hand delves deeper, adding fingers, letting her palm rub the engorged jewel at her wife's center. JJ's legs tighten around her wife as she feels herself nearing climax. She pulls back so she can stare into Emily's eyes. Emily moans at the loss of the breast her mouth had been enjoying.

"Look into my eyes, Emily," JJ orders.

Emily looks from tantalizing breast into deep pools of cerulean.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. You always make me feel safe, make me feel alive and make me feel so very, very loved."

Emily's hand works faster, matching the tempo JJ is setting. "You are, Jennifer Prentiss. You are all those things when you are in my arms. Come for me, baby. Cover me in your essence."

JJ's hips thrust hard three more times and then her body stiffens like a board as she does indeed come for her wife. She stares into her wife's eyes.

"I need you, Emily," she says desperately.

"You have me," Emily tells her.

JJ slides down. Her hunger is only partially sated by her own pleasure. To snap out of the funk her emotions are in she needs to give as well as receive. She slides her arms under Emily's thighs and lifts up her wife's glorious center. She can smell herself mixed in with her wife and groans in anticipation. Emily tangles her fingers into blonde locks, urging JJ forward. JJ accepts the invite, her tongue lapping up Emily's center and then thrusting in.

"OH! Oh, Jen!"

JJ feasts like a starving woman. It had been too, too long since JJ had been able to love her wife this way. The fear of losing Declan, the terror that she was going to lose Emily, the horror of watching Elise Bedford's head get blown off, the fear Spencer had been hit are emotions she can lose in this one act; this cleansing of her spirit. She lifts her head to meet her wife's eyes once more.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. You heal me."

Her mouth then latches on to Emily's clit as she brings a hand around to start plunging deeper and harder into her wife's aching sex. Emily meets each penetration with a thrust of her hips. JJ sucks harder, feeling her wife's walls clamping down harder. She speeds up her hand, her fingers brushing Emily's g-spot. Finally, with a great scream, Emily comes.

"OH! JEN! YES! OH YES!"

JJ drinks up the elixir from Emily, finally feeling her heart and mind settle. When Emily's quakes stop, JJ throws a leg over Emily and starts to ride, her own sexual appetite reawakened by her wife's orgasm. Emily tries to bring her hand down to help but JJ shakes her head.

"Watch me, Emily. Watch what you do to me."

Emily moans as JJ reaches down and starts to fondle her own clit, using Emily's strong thigh to help get it harder, fuller until finally…

"OH! YES! OH! OH! EMMM- -I- -LYYYYY!"

JJ comes once more on her wife's leg. She throws herself off gasping for breath. Emily is also breathing rather hard. JJ rolls to her side, cuddling up against Emily's left side.

"I…I need…fuck, Em…"

Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "I know, sweetheart. I know. I am here for you all night. Whatever you need that I can give you."

"But you're still hurt and my libido is fucking through the roof right now."

Emily smiles. "It better not fuck through the roof. It's cold outside."

JJ grins, loving these silly little interactions they share. "Smartass."

"Yes but I am your smartass. I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, too, Emily Prentiss."

The women kiss again. It is soon not enough. JJ had been near exhausted when she had returned to the hotel. Now she is wide awake and needing more.

And more Emily gives her. They make love for several more hours until exhaustion finally overtakes them.


	16. Chapter 16

Testament to how much they were into each other, neither JJ or Emily had heard the text alert from Hotch. When JJ finally gets up at 8 a.m. to go to the bathroom, she checks her phone. She smiles, glad Hotch had said not to be at the police station until 12. If he had said 8 the Prentiss women would have never heard the end of it.

She also notices Emily has four missed calls on her phone. All from Garcia. JJ grins as she realizes Emily obviously had not told Garcia about the impromptu trip to Wyoming.

"Oh, Emily, she is going to destroy you," JJ says as she goes back to the bed.

She lies down and strokes a hand through Emily's hair, staring at the woman as she sleeps. It is not often that JJ is awake first. As she is reveling in how much she loves her wife, Emily's eyes start to blink open. She stretches a bit, wincing when she moves her right arm and the straps on the brace brush her sensitive nipples. They had taken the time to put it on before going to sleep at JJ's insistence.

"Ow. That stings," she mumbles.

"Did I work them too much? Because I will not say I'm sorry," JJ says with a grin.

Emily's eyes open fully and stare up at her wife. "I wouldn't change a thing, sweetheart. I can take the pain as long as I have you."

"Charmer."

"Always." She runs her free hand up JJ's arm. "So, am in trouble at all for flying out here?"

JJ chuckles. "Not with me. But you have several missed calls from Garcia."

Emily groans. "Yeah, I thought I might. I sort of sent her a text just as the plane was preparing to close the doors."

JJ laughs. "Oh, you are in such deep shit! If Hotch doesn't let you fly back with us you are going to be hitchhiking home."

Emily laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, how about you shower while I order us breakfast. Then I can shower and you can call Pen."

Emily nods. "Sounds like a plan. But first…" she pulls JJ down and gives her a deep kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Thank you for coming out here. I didn't know how much I needed you until you were here."

"No need to thank me, Jen. I needed you, too."

The share one more kiss then JJ helps Emily out of the brace so they can put the rest of their morning plans in action.

* * *

Even though Hotch had said noon in his text, Emily and JJ head to the police station around 11 to start to break things down for the trip home. They have just finished putting one of the case boxes together for the D.A. when Hotch and the others walk in the door. He freezes when he sees Emily.

"When you're text said 'we' were going ahead and heading here I assumed you meant you and the twins," Hotch says to JJ.

Meanwhile, Morgan extends his hand to Reid as Rossi pulls a $20 out of his pocket. Emily can only grin as Morgan and Hotch get money from the other two men.

"So, you two knew I'd come out here?"

"We all knew you would. Reid and I just expected you the same day as the robbery," Rossi explains.

"I knew you'd wait until the case broke so you could help us anyway possible," Morgan says.

"And I figured Morgan was right. You'd have hated yourself if you were in the air instead of where you could help." Hotch grins. "But since I didn't have a nasty voicemail from Garcia I thought maybe we had all guessed wrong."

Emily smiles. "I'm sorry I disobeyed the order to stay behind. But…well…I just had to know Jen and the babies were really okay."

Hotch nods. "I understand. And after yesterday I have to say I am glad you are here for her."

JJ steps closer to Em. "So, what happened last night?"

Morgan drops into a chair. "The good news is he didn't hurt the little girl. Bad news is he killed himself in front of her."

JJ takes Emily's hand. "Oh, that poor baby."

"Yeah," Morgan agrees.

"And so no one lived to stand for the robberies," Emily says, lifting her arm and putting it around JJ's shoulder. "No one."

JJ looks at Hotch. "What about Casey? His treatments?"

Hotch looks disgusted. "Unfortunately the money will have to be returned to the banks. Dona and her partner are still looking at mountains of debt. Martinez is going with her to the hospital next week to explain things and help her take care of things as best she can. They may have to stop his treatments until some repayment is made."

JJ steps away from Emily and goes to her briefcase. She pulls out a business card and hands it to Hotch.

"Have Martinez give this to her. They will help."

He looks at the card for The Amy Jareau Foundation. He smiles and nods. "You sure they'll help?"

JJ grins. "I have connections with the head of it. Yeah, they will help. His care shouldn't be affected by all this."

So slightly happier than they had been, the team finishes boxing up all the case material for Martinez. After saying goodbye to the local detective they had worked with they make their way to the airfield for the flight home.

* * *

Rossi is struggling to find a comfortable way to sit for the flight home. He refuses to lie on his stomach. Morgan walks by and hands him a bottle of water.

"Here you go, old man. Bottoms up," he teases.

Rossi glares at him as the others laugh. "Funny, Derek."

"Now, now, Morgan. Don't make Rossi the butt of a bunch of jokes," Emily cautions, as the others giggle again.

"Yeah, you're being a real pain in his ass," JJ scolds playfully.

"Yeah, Jayje, you nailed that one," Reid adds.

Rossi slowly turns and glares at Hotch. "Have anything to add, Aaron?"

"No, I think I'll just butt out of this," Hotch says with a wink to the others.

Rossi rolls his eyes. "You are all insufferable jerks sometimes."

He gives up trying to sit and moves to the couch to lie down on his side, his butt out towards the others. Morgan chuckles.

"Aw, Rossi, you know we love you," Emily says.

He just grunts in answer. The others just laugh, settling in for the flight home. JJ cuddles up to her wife, happier than she can express to be close to her.

* * *

When the team lands, Reid is the first one off the plane. He stops at the top of the stairs. "Uh, Emily? I think someone is waiting for you."

Hotch glances over Reid's shoulder and grins. "Might want to pretend you missed the flight Prentiss."

Emily leans over and looks out one of the windows. Her eyes lock with the angry orbs of Penelope Garcia.

"Shit! She saw me. I am so screwed."

Morgan pats her on the back. "Yes you are. The wrath of Garcia can be fierce. Been nice knowing you."

"Gee, thanks for the support, buddy."

Emily debates being the last one off but then decides having more witnesses around might be safer. She grabs her purse and climbs down the steps. She slowly approaches the parking area. Garcia stomps towards her.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU DARE TO- -"

"I was wrong. I was wrong to go and wrong not to tell you. But I knew if anyone could get me to see reason, if _anyone_ could convince me not to get on that plane it would be you, Pen. I was scared to talk to you, that's why I sent a text. I was a coward and a jerk and I can never apologize to you enough." Garcia goes to speak but Emily continues. "But I had to see her, Pen. I had to know she and my twins were okay. I saw the video but I heard her voice. She was scared, Pen, and I knew I had to see her to make sure the fear was just what might have been and not something she was hiding from me. I was so scared something had happened to her and the babies nothing was going to settle me until I saw with my own two eyes, held her in my arms, kissed away her fear. I was wrong for doing it the way I did but I had to go to her, Pen. I couldn't risk you talking me out of it."

Garcia stares into Emily's eyes then sighs. "Damn you, Emily Prentiss. You buy me something pretty and I'll undo the things I did. You hear me?"

Emily smiles and nods. "Done. But, um, if one of those things is reactivating my credit cards you may need to do that first."

Garcia smiles. "Okay. I'll undo one thing first. Maybe two. I should probably get your name off the No Fly list before it gets back to HQ that you're on it."

Emily starts to laugh and pulls her into a hug. "You are one of a kind, Penelope Garcia. And I am damn proud you are my friend."

"Back atcha, Emster. Now, go get that wife of yours and go home to see the two cutest kids in the world."

Emily nods. "Best idea I've heard all day."

JJ slowly walks up. "So, safe to approach?"

Garcia smiles. "Safe. Emily is forgiven as soon as she buys me one of those lady leg table lamps."

JJ frowns in amusement. "Like from 'A Christmas Story'?"

"Yep. Got the perfect place for it."

Emily rolls her eyes. "As I said, one of a kind, Pen."

The trio laughs. Soon the Prentiss women are on their way home and get there in time for story and lullaby time for the two cutest kids in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Devon Pretoria takes video as the flames engulf the house. It was a family of ne'er do wells and no one would mourn them long, if at all. He smiles, hoping the screams of the three people inside would be heard on the video when it is played. He slowly pans the camera down, making sure to get his second antique paraffin can in the shot.

"He'll love it. He will think- - _know_ what it means. He'll get it," he whispers.

He finally hears the sounds of sirens over the screams of the dying men inside. He quickly shuts off his camera and disappears back into the woods across from the burning house. It takes him nearly 30 minutes to hike to his bike. As he straddles it, he pulls out the camera and browses through the photos of the set up of the fire, including securing the men to their beds so they would die. Okay, maybe Dinsdale hadn't done that but he had still killed three in Hull, England. Devon had to make sure the same happened here.

He turns the camera off and makes his way home. Once ensconced in his small home office, the walls papered with articles and photos of Dr. Spencer Reid, he pulls on gloves and ejects the camera disk. He places it beside his computer and starts to type, using the sight of the little blue plastic rectangle as inspiration.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Reid,_

_Enclosed you will find evidence of my second tribute to you. If by chance the inspiration behind the first set of photos escapes you I am sure this one will help tie things together. I have a hard time believing you have not figured out who I am by now so this may be somewhat unnecessary. I could just burn whatever I want._

_And from this point forward I will. I have given you two arsons, Dr. Reid, enough to start a preliminary profile but most likely not enough to actually get called in to investigate. I promise you: the third fire will be all mine but you will know it is for you. We will be meeting soon, Dr. Reid. I hope you are as excited about it as I am._

_Take care, Dr. Reid. I look forward to our meeting._

_Your devotee,  
__Peter Dinsdale (though you know better by now)_

* * *

Devon prints out the letter and carefully folds it into thirds. Once again he tapes the case holding the computer disc just under his name. Sealing the envelope with a sponge he again drives two hours away to drop it in the same mailbox as the last one. As he stands beside the post box he can't help but smile. The return address is the latest arson site; it is marked Private and Personal in red.

"You'll get this soon, Dr. Reid. And then you will come to me. You won't wait for the third arson. You will come alone to investigate. By the time your team arrives they will be trying to find you to stop the fourth arson. Think they will make it?"

With a shiver of excitement, Devon drops the letter in the box. He gets back in his car and drives home. As he pulls into his driveway he sees the paperboy toss the daily edition up onto his doorstep. He smiles and waves at the teenager. His smile fades when he sees the headline.

"Two Teens Arrested in Church Burning"

"NO!" He grabs the paper and scans the article which says the police had arrested two teens who had made threats against the church, stopped attending with their families, and participated in the Goth counter-culture. The sheriff is quoted as saying he is sure a deal will be struck with the teens to avoid a lengthy, costly trial.

"NO!" Devon screams again, the paper crumpling in his hands. "No, no, no! He won't come if the case is closed! I have to keep it open."

He hurries into his house to try to figure out a way to prove the teens innocent and keep the case alive for Dr. Reid.

"I'll figure it out, Dr. Reid. I promise: we will meet. I promise," he whispers as he starts to plan his next act in his quest to meet the young BAU genius.

* * *

**A/N: Cue suspenseful music here! Will Reid take off alone like the Emily of old? Will Emily face Mitchell Reese with a former linebacker or just some run of the mill FBI lawyer? Will Rossi have a damn good reason to tell Straus to kiss his ass? Tune in to #59 to find out the answer to these and other questions!**

**Take care, y'all!**


End file.
